Beloved fairy
by zutaratje
Summary: 1 jaar na het einde van de oorlog ontdekt Katara dat ze een fee is . Nu 4 jaar na de oorlog komt ze terug van school en ontdekt dat ze moet trouwen met prins zuko. Hoe zal ze haar magie geheim kunnen houden?
1. Terug thuis

Disclaimer: Avatar behoort mij niet toe

Inhoud: 1 jaar na het einde van de oorlog ontdekt Katara dat ze een fee is . Nu 4 jaar na de oorlog komt ze terug van school en ontdekt dat ze moet trouwen met prins zuko. Hoe zal ze haar magie geheim kunnen houden?

" Katara, welkom thuis. "

Sokka, Hakoda en de rest van de Zuiderlijke waterstam probeerden haar te omhelzen.

" Ik ben terug thuis. " was haar antwoordt terwijl ze zich liet knuffelen.

" Is hier wat gebeurt terwijl ik op Feana school voor feëen zat? " Vroeg het meisje na de omhelzing.

" Ja, maar daarvoor wil ik je alleen spreken. " Zei haar vader.

" oké, ik kom zometeen. "

Na 5 minuten teleporteerde Katara zich naar de hut waar haar vader haar wou spreken. Het meisje ging naar binnen en zette zich neer op een kussen.

Hakoda die nog steeds rechtstond ging nu ook zitten.

" Ja, er is hier wat gebeurt. " Begon haar vader.

" Je bent nu 18 jaar en de oorlog stopte 4 jaar geleden. Alleen zijn er een paar dorpjes die niet geloven dat de vuurnatie goed geworden is. "

" Ja maar wat heeft dat te maken met de Zuiderlijke waterstam? " Onderbrak de watermeester.

" Om de rebellen te stoppen is er besloten geweest dat prins Zuko zou trouwen met iemand buiten de vuurnatie. Jij bent gekend door iedereen en dit betekent dus- "

" Dat ik ben uitgehuwelijkt aan prins Zuko. " Zei Katara ongelovig.

" Ja, binnen 2 dagen komt een vuurnatieschip. Je zal binnen 2 weken getrouwd zijn met prins Zuko. "

" Vader dat kan je me niet aandoen, ik bedoel dat Zuko niet eens weet dat ik een fee ben. "

" Daarom zal het nog moeilijker zijn om het liefst zolang mogelijk geheim te houden. "

" Heeft Zuko mij gekozen? "

" Neen, zijn oom vuurheer Iroh heeft besloten dat jij de beste keuze bent. Het spijt me Katara, maar ik kon geen nee zeggen. Alhoewel Sokka de brief meteen heeft verscheurd "

Katara lachte als ze dat hoorde.

" Wel als het een onomkeerbaar akkoord is, dan kan ik niet anders zeker? " Zuchtte het meisje.

" Ik ben blij dat je er zo over denkt. "

" Ik ga slapen. " En met dat gezegd te hebben teleporteerde ze zich naar haar kamer.

" Ga je nu al slapen, je hebt nog niet eens gegeten. " zei Sokka nadat hij bekomen was van de schrik.

Waarom kon zijn zus nu nooit eens gewoon naar de hut wandelen. Maar nee, ze moest altijd die rare truukjes gebruiken.

" Ik heb geen honger; dat zou jij ook zijn als je net gehoord hebt dat je de prins van de vuurnatie moet trouwen en je geen magie mag gebruiken omdat hij nog niet weet dat je een fee bent. " was de fee haar antwoordt.

" Dus jij stemt toe dat je met die freak trouwt! " Schreeuwde Sokka het bijna uit.

" Ten eerste is die freak, zoals jij hem noemt, een prins. Ten tweede, hij heeft hier net zo min voor gekozen als ik en ten derde, hij heeft zijn zus vermoordt om jou leven te redden. Waarom ben je dan zo kwaad? " Katara probeerde haar woede in bedwang te houden.

" Omdat ik mijn kleine zus probeer te beschermen " was het stille antwoordt van Sokka nadat hij had gezien dat zijn zus haar handen begonnen te knetteren.

" Slaapwel Sokka en als je nog dingen te zeggen hebt wacht dan tot morgen. "

Nog voor Sokka maar iets kon zeggen zat hij buiten in de sneeuw en hij had alleen zijn broek en een dunne T-shirt aan.

1 maand voordat Katara terug thuis kwam

" Oom, u heeft me laten roepen. " Zei Zuko wanneer hij de troonzaal binnenkwam.

" Inderdaad neefje, ik heb mijn besluit gemaakt hoe we de rebellen kunnen stoppen " Zei vuurheer Iroh, die vanaf de troon naar de toekomstige vuurheer zat te kijken.

" En hoe gaan we de rebellen stoppen oom? "

" Als de rebellen horen dat de vuurnatie een bruid uit een andere natie neemt, dan zullen de rebellen zeker terug trekken. "

" Een bruid, u bedoelt dat ik moet trouwen! " Er schoot net geen vuur uit Zuko's mond.

" Ja, ik heb de brief al naar haar familie gezonden. Er is geen weg terug. "

" En wie is het oom? " Zuko probeerde zijn woede in bedwang te houden.

" Katara, de dochter van Hakoda, hoofd van de Zuiderlijke waterstam. "

Ook al kon zijn oom het niet zien, Zuko ontspande een beetje. Het enige waarvoor hij zou moeten oppletten was dat ze hem niet aanvalt met haar watersturen.

" En wanneer komt ze in de vuurnatie aan? "

" Over een maand komt ze thuis, daar wordt ze na 2 dagen opgepikt en in 3 dagen naar hier gevaard. Na 9 dagen is het huwelijk. "

" Hoe bedoelt u over een maand komt ze thuis? "

" Sinds haar 15 jaar is ze 10 maanden thuis afwezig, na de 10 maanden komt ze voor 2 maanden terug thuis. Dit is het derde jaar dat dit gebeurt, maar het zou de laatste keer zijn volgens haar vader. "

" Goed bedankt voor de informatie oom. "

Zuko stond recht en verliet de troonzaal.

' Ik zal uitvinden waar ze die 10 maanden zit ' dacht hij.


	2. Naar de Zuidpool

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

' _Ik zal uitvinden waar ze die 10 maanden zit ' dacht hij._

Op het schip richting de Zuidpool

" Waarom wou oom dat ik meeging, Katara kan heus wel alleen naar de vuurnatie komen. " Vroeg Zuko aan generaal Darko.

" Misschien omdat je haar dan wat beter kan leren kennen en dat de bemanning niets zal proberen. "

" Ze is een geweldig watermeester, ze kan iedereen aan op het schip. "

" Als dat zo is, dan ken ik de reden waarom u moest meekomen niet. "

" Goed generaal, ik ben naar mijn kamer. "

Op de Zuidpool

" Kijk, een schip! " riep een klein meisje van 5 jaar oud.

Katara keek meteen naar de horizon en zag dat het een vuurnatieschip was. Nu zou ze niet meer toveren met magie of anders zou Zuko het doorhebben.

" Iedereen, luister. Als er wordt gevraagd waar ik die 10 afwezige maanden doorbreng, dan weten jullie het niet. Ook zal ik niet meer toveren, want dit mag de vuurnatie ook niet weten. Is dat begrepen? " Riep Katara vanaf een verhoog naar de stam.

De volledige stam knikte.

Na een uurtje legde het schip in de haven aan. Zuko kwam als eerste uit het schip.

' Net als de eerste keer, alleen komt hij nu niet voor de avatar en heeft hij die idiote helm niet aan. ' dacht Katara.

De fee had een jurk aangetrokken die ze in Magençia had gekocht.

Zuko kwam naar voren en draaide zich naar Hakoda.

" Het is me een eer om hier zo gastvrij verwelkomt te worden. " Zei Zuko.

Sokka kwam naar zijn vader toe om iets te zeggen, maar voor hij nog maar iets kon zeggen gleed hij uit.

De hele stam moest lachen, ook Katara. Toen Zuko Katara hoorde lachen draaide hij zich om.

De laatste keer dat hij haar gezien had was 4 jaar geleden. Nu was ze 18. Haar vorm was uitgekomen en haar haar was nog langer geworden.

Zuko ontdekte dat hij stond te gapen en sloot meteen zijn mond.

Katara had dit gezien en hoopte dat hij haar niet zag blozen.

Sokka was intussen rechtgestaan en klopte Zuko op de rug.

" Welkom terug heethoofd. "

Zuko draaide zich om en klopte Sokka nu ook op de rug. Sokka kon zijn evenwicht niet beheersen en viel weer in de grond.

" Laten we aan tafel gaan. " Zei Hakoda die zijn zoon niet in nog meer vernedering wilde duwen.

" Een goed idee. " Was Zuko's antwoordt en hij volgde Hakoda met de rest van de stam en zijn bemanning.

Aan de feesttafel zat Zuko tussen Katara en Sokka.

Het eten zag er lekker uit en hij had de hele dag nog niets gegeten. Dus begon Zuko samen met alle anderen eten op zijn bord te leggen.

Sokka's bord lag propvol en toch probeerde de krijger nog meer op zijn bord te krijgen.

De prins keek ongelovig toe. In die 4 jaar was Sokka nog gulziger geworden dan hij al was.

" Ik weet waar je nu aan denkt, hij eet nog meer dan vroeger. Voor zijn spieren zegt hij. "

Zuko draaide zich naar de persoon die had gesproken en zag dat het Katara was.

" Ja, maar ik denk niet dat hij daardoor spieren krijgt. " Was zijn antwoord.

Katara begon weer te lachen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na het avondmaal begon er muziek te spelen.

De vuurnatiesoldaten begonnen samen met de waterstammelingen te dansen rond het vuur.

Katara stond toe te kijken vanaf de zijkant.

Opeens voelde de watermeester een hand op haar schouder. Het meisje draaide zich meteen om en keek naar Zuko.

Zuko grijnsde toen hij haar gezicht zag.

" Zuko, waarom dans je niet zoals de anderen? " Katara hoopte dat hij haar niet zag blozen.

" Jij danst toch ook niet. "

Katara kon zichzelf wel slaan.

" Maar ik ben hier om te praten. " Vervolgde hij.

" Te praten, je weet toch alles al. "

" Ja, tijdens de oorlog. Ik weet niets van wat er gebeurd is in de voorbije 4 jaar. "

" Oh, niet veel. De gewone dingen hier, zoals Sokka plagen met watersturen en … wassen, koken. Jeweetwel. "

" Ja, je hebt iedere keer maar 2 maanden gehad om Sokka te plagen. "

" Wat bedoel je? " Katara probeerde haar stem zo normaal mogelijk te laten klinken.

" Je weet wat ik bedoel, we gaan trouwen met elkaar. En ik weet niet eens wat er in die 10 maanden gebeurd wanneer jij afwezig bent. "

" Dat is voorbij, dus vind ik niet dat ik daar dan ook maar enige uitleg moet bij geven. "

" Katara- "

" Nee, Zuko. Wat er in die 10 maanden gebeurde gaat je niets aan! " De fee liet net geen vonken uit haar handen verschijnen.

" Ik ga naar bed. Nog een prettige avond, prins Zuko. " Katara stormde naar haar hut.

"Sokka die dit alles had gezien was blij dat zijn zus zich niet naar de hut geteleporteerd had.

Na het feest, op het schip

" Generaal, bent u iets te weten gekomen over de maanden wanneer Katara afwezig is? " Vroeg Zuko.

" Een paar dingen, maar het is me niet zo duidelijk. "

" Zeg maar. "

" Ze zou naar een school gaan; Feana genoemd. De school is alleen voor hele speciale meisjes zoals Katara. Maar meer weet ik ook niet. De bevolking wilde niet loslaten wat er op de school wordt aangeleerd. "

" Goed, dat zal ik wel onderzoeken. Ik ga naar bed. "

" Een prins heeft zijn slaap nodig. "

" Ja… en bedankt generaal Darko. "

" geen dank, prins Zuko. "


	3. Op het schip

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Bedankt voor de review waterbendergirl101

" _geen dank prins Zuko. "_

De volgende ochtend

" Dag vader. " Zei Katara toen ze haar vader omhelsde.

" Hé en ik dan? "

" Jij ook Sokka. "

Katara draaide zich om en werd door Zuko naar het dek begeleid.

Toen het schip vertrok, keek Katara naar de Zuiderlijke waterstam. Ze zou het voor de komende maanden misschien niet meer zien.

" Mis je je thuis nu al? " Vroeg prins Zuko.

" Nee, het is alleen dat ik het niet meer zal zien voor de komende maanden. " Zuchtte Katara.

Zuko knikte begrijpend.

" Dan laat ik je nu maar je kamer zien. "

" Ja graag. "

In de Zuiderlijke waterstam

" Ik begrijp niet waarom je haar hebt laten gaan vader. "

" Rustig Sokka, het is niet de laatste keer dat je haar ziet. " Was Hakoda's antwoordt.

" Maar toch. Wat zal er gebeuren nu ze alleen is met die freak? "

" Die freak is wel haar toekomstige man en als je je echt niet kan inhouden, dan je nog altijd brieven schrijven. Maar ik denk niet dat 2 weken een erg lange tijd is. "

Op het schip

" Hier is je kamer. "

Katara en Zuko gingen de kamer binnen. Er stond een bed groot genoeg voor 2 personen, een bureau met 3 laden en de kast was al gevuld met haar kleren. Aan de kamer grensde er ook een badkamer.

" En als je me zou nodig hebben, mijn kamer is de deur recht tegenover jou kamer. "

" Oké Zuko. " Katara stond nog steeds naar de kamer te kijken.

In de kamer had je niet alleen rode kleuren maar ook blauw. Katara was hier heel blij mee.

De volledige ochtend zat Katara in haar kamer. Tot er op de deur werd geklopt.

" Wie is daar? " Vroeg Katara.

" Prins Zuko. " Was het antwoord.

" Kom binnen Zuko. "

De deur ging open en daar stond Zuko in een zwarte broek en een rode T-shirt. Katara kon zien hoeveel spieren hij meer had sinds 4 jaar geleden.

" Katara, het eten is klaar. Zou ik je mogen begeleiden naar de eetzaal? " Zuko zag dat het meisje naar hem zat te staren.

" Um… oké. "

Zuko en Katara liepen arm in arm naar de eetzaal. Toen ze de eetzaal binnenkwamen zag de fee dat alle bemanningsleden al aan tafel zaten. Generaal Darko zat aan de hoofdtafel met nog een paar andere generaals. Er waren nog 2 plaatsen vrij.

Zuko en Katara gingen neerzitten. Wanneer ze zaten kwamen de serveersters binnen met het eten.

" Ik hoop dat je tegen pikant eten kan. " Zei Zuko.

" Ik denk niet dat dat een probleem is. " Was het antwoordt van Katara.

Het was waar wat ze zei. Op Feana leerde ze allerlei soorten voedsel eten en pikant eten zat er ook tussen. In het begin moest ze er nog wat aan wennen, maar nu was het helemaal geen probleem meer.

Toen het eten op tafel stond gingen de serveersters terug naar de keuken om zelf te eten.

Op tafel stond er zalm met pikante kruiden, rode wijn, water, rijstballetjes met zure saus en nog veel meer.

Iedereen begon met opscheppen. Katara begon met de zalm en een glas water. Terwijl Zuko begon met de rijstballetjes en een glas rode wijn.

De prins wou Katara's gezicht zien wanneer ze zou proeven van de pikante zalm. Tot zijn verbazing had Katara helemaal geen last van de pikante kruiden.

" Heb je al eerder pikant eten gegeten? " Vroeg Zuko.

" Ja, daarom dat ik daarnet zei dat pikant eten geen probleem is voor mij. " Antwoordde Katara.

" Heb je dat geleerd op die school. Feana geloof ik. "

Katara die net water dronk verslikte zich bijna.

" Ten eerste hoe weet jij van Feana en ten tweede ja ik heb dat daar leren eten. "

" Wel om antwoord te geven op je vraag. De mensen in de Zuiderlijke stam kunnen soms hun mond voorbij praten. "

' Natuurlijk. Dat had ik kunnen weten ' dacht Katara.

" Wat weet je nog meer over Feana? "

" Wel, ik weet dat het een school is voor hele speciale meisjes. Maar ik weet niet wat ze je aanleren. " Zuko hoopte dat Katara hem dit uiteindelijk zou zeggen.

' Gelukkig maar, zolang hij niet weet dat Feana voor feeën is, is het in orde.'

Toen Zuko zag dat Katara hem niet meer zou spreken, stopte hij zijn pogingen om wat meer te ontdekken.

Na het eten ging Katara op haar eentje terug naar haar kamer.


	4. Haar droom

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

Bedankt voor de review cureblacknagisa123

_Na het eten ging Katara op haar eentje terug naar haar kamer._

' Stomme Zuko, waarom moet hij toch altijd zijn zin doordraven? ' Dacht Katara toen ze haar kamer binnenging.

De fee liet zich op het bed neervallen, 10 minuten later lag ze te slapen.

In de eetzaal

" U bent ook niet echt subtiel, prins Zuko. " Zei generaal Darko na het eten.

" Wat kan mij dat schelen, ik wil alleen weten wat er op die school gebeurd en waarom iedereen die het weet zo raar doet rond Katara als ze boos is. "

Dit was waar. Op de Zuidpool had niemand, zelfs Katara's vader, naar Katara's hut durven gaan nadat ze was weggelopen van zijn 'gesprek'.

" Misschien moet u haar zoveel mogelijk ontwijken tot we in de vuurnatie zijn en het dan nog eens vragen? " Het was een voorstel, maar het kon werken, dacht generaal Darko.

" Nee, ik ga alleen het spreken ontwijken. Dat kan ook werken. Ik moest trouwens toch mee van mijn oom, dus waarom zou ik haar dan op het schip ontwijken? "

" Een wijze beslissing, prins Zuko. "

" Ik ga naar mijn kamer. Je stoort me alleen in dringende noodgevallen. "

" Goed, prins Zuko. " Generaal Darko boog, toen Zuko de eetzaal verliet.

In Zuko's kamer

' Ze mag dan wel uitgegroeid zijn tot een prachtige jonge vrouw, maar haar karakter is gebleven. Katara is nog altijd koppig, bemoederlijk,denk ik, en niet bang om haar eigen mening te zeggen. '

Zuko bleef maar denken aan de watermeester die in de kamer recht tegenover hem zat.

In Katara's kamer

Katara was in slaap gevallen.

_Op de grond lagen honderden gesneuvelde soldaten. De volledige omgeving was rood, zwart en goud. Behalve voor 6 personen; de avatar in oranje en geel, Toph, Haru en Theo in groen, Katara en Sokka in blauw en de graaf in blauw en rood. Zuko was in het rood._

_Aang vocht met vuurheer Ozai. Vuur raakte vuur, steen, water of lucht._

_Zuko, Katara, Toph en Haru vochten tegen vuurmeesters. Sokka, Theo en de graaf vochten tegen vuurnatiesoldaten._

" _Blauw is toch zo'n lelijke kleur. " Azula scheidde de positieve en negatieve energie. Nog even en Sokka zou door bliksem geraakt worden, als Azula juist zou mikken._

" _Vergeet het Azula. " Een gewone vlam raakte haar in haar dij._

_Azula draaide zich om._

" _Nee maar, Zuzu. Je bent een verrader, een ex-prins en je durft je zus niet eens in de rug aanvallen. "_

" _Iemand in de rug aanvallen is laf Azula. " Zuko maakte 2 vuurballen in zijn hand._

" _Oh. En jij bent dus geen lafaard. Natuurlijk vermoede ik dit al van jou. Je bent zwak, hulpeloos zonder moeder en oom Iroh en totaal geen natuurtalent zoals ik ben. Ik ben gelukkig geboren, jij had geluk geboren te zijn en nu zal ik ervoor zorgen dat je zelfs geen geluk zult hebben in de geesteswereld. "_

_Azula maakte opnieuw bliksem, maar ze draaide zich weer naar Sokka. Zuko smeet de 2 vuurballen die hij nog steeds in zijn hand had naar Azula. De 2 vuurballen vlogen voorbij haar gezicht, waardoor haar haar verschroeide. Azula draaide zich om._

" _Nu ben je te ver gegaan broertje! " Schreeuwde Azula het uit._

_Azula werkte haar bliksemaanval af en richtte die op haar broer. Zuko kon net ontwijken en smeet een vuurbal, gevolgd door een vuurstroom naar zijn zus. Azula ontweek de vuurbal, maar werd geraakt door de vuurstroom. Het meisje viel in de grond._

" _Nu zie je zelf wie er zwak is Azula. Jij mag dan wel een natuurtalent zijn, je hebt totaal geen verstand van vriendschap, liefde of respect. Misschien kunnen de geesten je geluk gunnen want- " Zuko wandelde naar zijn zus, greep haar bij de kraag en trok haar in de lucht._

" –_Als je mijn vrienden aanvalt, zal je het kunnen navertellen in de geesteswereld. " Zuko schoot met zijn vrije hand vuur richting Azula's hart. Het meisje liet een gil ontsnappenen viel toen levenloos neer, nadat haar broer haar had losgelaten._

_Vuurheer Ozai die met de avatar vocht hoorde de schreeuw en stopte zijn aanvallen. Hij zag hoe zijn eigen zoon zijn dochter liet vallen op de grond._

_Op ditzelfde moment stopte iedereen. Alle soldaten, iedereen kon zien hoe de onoverwinnelijke prinses Azula was gestorven door iemand van haar eigen familie._

_Van dit moment maakte de Gaang gebruik._

_Avatar Aang vermoorde vuurheer Ozai met een ijszwaard, die hij door zijn hart stak._

_Sokka versloeg met zijn zwaard alle vuurnatiesoldaten die te dicht bij hem stonden._

_Toph schakelde Azula's souvenirs van Ba Sing Se uit; de Dai Lee. Daarna probeerde ze Tai Lee te vangen omdat ' Sokka van haar was. '_

_Katara, de graaf, Theo en Haru schakelden vuurmeesters en vuurnatiesoldaten uit en Zuko kwam oog in oog te staan met Mai._

" _Hoe kon je Zuko, ze is je zus. " Siste Mai kwaad._

" _Ze __**was**__ mijn zus, ook al is ze dat nooit geweest in haar karakter. " Verbeterde de ex-prins zijn ex-vriendin._

" _Dan zal er voor jou ook een ' was ' komen. "_

_Mai smeet een shuriken en een dagger naar haar ex-vriend. Zuko ontweek de dagger en ving de shuriken met zijn rechterhand op. De vuurmeester smeet een vuurstoot naar het meisje en daarna de shuriken. Mai zag het vuur op haar af komen en ontweek door opzij te stappen._

" _Is dat alles je hebt Azula vermoordt, maar je kan mij niet eens ra- "_

_Mai had haar eigen shuriken niet opgemerkt. De Shuriken was in haar keel blijven steken terwijl ze in de grond zakte. Het meisje trok de shuriken met moeite uit haar keel._

" _Ik dacht dat je van me hield? "_

Op dit moment werd Katara wakker.


	5. Zijn droom

Disclaimer: Avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: Avatar behoort mij niet toe.

' _Op dit moment werd Katara wakker. '_

Katara wist wat Zuko toen had gezegd tegen Mai, maar toch kon ze die laatste zin niet uit haar hoofd krijgen. De rest van de middag bleef ze maar denken aan Mai's uitspraak. Net zoals de ochtend bleef ze in haar kamer.

In Zuko's kamer

Na een tijdje denken viel Zuko in slaap.

" _Dan zal er voor jou ook een ' was ' komen. "_

_Mai smeet een shuriken en een dagger naar haar ex-vriend. Zuko ontweek de dagger en ving de shuriken met zijn rechterhand op. De vuurmeester smeet een vuurstoot naar het meisje en daarna de shuriken. Mai zag het vuur op haar af komen en ontweek door opzij te stappen._

" _Is dat alles? Je hebt Azula vermoordt, maar je kan mij niet eens ra- "_

_Mai had haar eigen shuriken niet opgemerkt. De Shuriken was in haar keel blijven steken terwijl ze in de grond zakte. Het meisje trok de shuriken met moeite uit haar keel._

" _Ik dacht dat je van me hield? "_

" _Je hate de wereld. Ik dacht mezelf daarin te herkennen, daarom dat ik bij je kwam. Maar na een tijdje besefte ik dat we teveel verschilden. Jij was altijd verveeld, saai en niets kon je interesse opwekken. Ik daarentegen was geïnteresseerd in dingen. Ik dacht dat ik van je hield, maar nu besef ik dat ik alleen maar bij je kwam omdat ik medelijden met je had. Iedereen heeft medelijden met je. Je bent gewoon zielig Mai. "_

" _I- ik haat... je. " En met die laatste woorden zakte Mai volledig in de grond._

_Zuko had geen medelijden meer en begon met nog een paar vuurmeesters uit te schakelen._

" _**STOP**__ "_

_Iedereen die vocht met wapens of hun element stuurden, stopten en draaiden zich naar de roeper van de stem._

_Daar stond de draak van het Westen, de gekende generaal Iroh._

" _Mijn broer, vuurheer Ozai is dood. Ik ben nu de nieuwe heerser van de Vuurnatie, tot mijn neefje prins Zuko oud genoeg is om de nieuwe vuurheer te worden. Ik wil dat iedereen zijn wapens laat vallen en stopt met aanvallen, een nieuwe tijd van vrede is aangebroken. Laten we er dan ook zo mee omgaan. "_

_De Gaang stopte meteen met vechten en boog naar de nieuwe vuurheer. Een vuurheer die de wanorde van de vorige vuurheren moet opruimen en iedereen een nieuwe tijd, van vrede tegemoet zal laten komen. Alle soldaten en vuurmeesters bogen nu ook._

Zuko werd wakker, Nooit had hij eerder over ' het eindgevecht met zijn vader ' gedroomd. Waarom gebeurde dat dan nu voor de eerste keer, waarom precies nu hij Katara zou gaan trouwen en na een aantal jaren vuurheer zou worden. Zuko begreep het niet en probeerde de droom van zich af te schudden.

De jongeman stond op en ging naar zijn badkamer. De vuurmeester stak zijn hoofd onder de kraan en liet koud water stromen. De gedachten aan de droom begonnen weg te ebben. De prins nam een handdoek en droogde zijn haar. Zuko ging terug naar zijn kamer en begon te denken aan het feit waarom zijn oom Katara had gekozen. Iroh had elk meisje kunnen nemen, waarom juist Katara, waarom zijn tegengestelde element? En met die vragen in zijn gedachten viel hij in een droomloze slaap.

Toen Zuko wakker werd keek hij waar de zon stond. De jongeman dacht dat het rond 7 uur 's avonds moest zijn. Tijd om te gaan eten.

' Ik ga alleen Katara naar de eetzaal begeleiden, niet spreken '

In Katara's kamer

Katara zat nog steeds te piekeren over Mai's uitspraak.

' Ik dacht dat je van me hield? ' De zin bleef door haar hoofd spoken.

De fee werd uit haar gedachten geschud door geklop op haar kamerdeur.

" Wie is daar? "

" Zuko, etenstijd " Zuko had zich voorgenomen om niets te zeggen, nou niet veel was al een begin.

" Ik kom. " De watermeester stond recht en wandelde naar de deur.

Toen Katara de deur had open gedaan bood Zuko zijn arm aan. Het meisje stak haar arm door zijn arm en ze wandelden richting de eetzaal.

Katara en Zuko waren hun argumenten van in de ochtend vergeten door de droom die ze hadden gehad.

" Zuko, mag ik iets vragen over jou en Mai? "

De jongeman was verrast door haar vraag naar Mai. Normaalgezien zou de verrassing niet zo groot geweest zijn als hij niet die droom had gehad.

" Waarom, Mai is dood. Wat zou jou nu interesseren in haar? "


	6. Het gesprek

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

" _Waarom, Mai is dood. Wat zou jou nu interesseren in haar? "_

" Zuko, ze was je vriendin. "

" Inderdaad ze **was** mijn vriendin. En net zoals jezelf hebt gezegd; het is verleden tijd dus denk ik niet dat ik daar dan ook maar enige uitleg moet bij geven "

" Dit is niet hetzelfde Zuko, ik kende Mai, misschien als vijand, maar ik kende haar. Jij weet totaal niet wat Feana inhoudt, je zou het zelf niet geweten hebben als de waterstam hun mond gehouden had. "

" Wel als ik jou vragen over Mai beantwoord, dan beantwoord jij mijn vragen over Feana. Is dat een deal? "

' Stop met praten, Zuko. Je hebt jezelf voorgenomen om te zwijgen. ' Maar het lukte niet waar hij ook aan dacht hij was een gesprek begonnen en hij zou het afmaken.

" Wel dat is dus totaal geen deal. Komaan Zuko, ik kende Mai en jij ook. Ik ken Feana en jij niet. Dat is toch geen gelijke deal. "

" Wel als je me nu eens uitleg zou geven over Feana, dan zou het dus wel een gelijke deal zijn. Maar nee, jij moet altijd zo koppig zijn om me totaal geen uitleg te geven. "

" Zuko, als je éénmaal weet wat er op Feana wordt aangeleerd. Dan zal je me nooit meer op dezelfde manier als nu bekijken. "

" Wat bedoel je? "

" Zuko, je weet totaal niets van Feana en dat wil ik liefst zolang mogelijk zo houden. Je zal er zelf wel achter komen, misschien zal je het horen of misschien zal je het zien of ondervinden. Dit gesprek is afgelopen prins Zuko. " En met die woorden liep Katara in haar eentje naar de eetzaal.

' Horen, zien of ondervinden? Wat bedoelt ze daar mee? Misschien word op die school iets aangeleerd over watersturen? Nee, dat kan niet; mannen kunnen ook watersturen en de school is alleen voor meisjes. ' Zuko volgde Katara naar de eetzaal.

' Ik ben dom geweest; niet praten en wat heb ik natuurlijk gedaan… ' Zuko bleef denken aan zijn stomme gedrag, hij had haar vraag over Mai niet eens gehoord. Als hij nu eens geluisterd had dan was dit allemaal niet gebeurd.

Wanneer Zuko en Katara aan tafel zaten kwamen de serveersters binnen. Er was weer een grote keuze aan voedsel; water, rode wijn, pikante zalm, Platypusbeer, eieren,…

Generaal Darko had al gezien dat er een ' klein ' probleempje was tussen prins Zuko en Katara en besloot dus om niets te zeggen.

Na het eten ging Katara op haar eentje naar haar kamer. Zuko bleef in de eetzaal, net zoals generaal Darko.

" Wat is er gebeurd prins Zuko? " Vroeg generaal Darko nadat de eetzaal volledig verlaten was.

" Ik heb met haar gesproken. " Zuchtte de prins.

" Wat was haar vraag? "

" Ze wou iets weten over Mai. "

" Mai? Oh, u bedoelt zeker dat meisje dat is gestorven in de oorlog. "

" Inderdaad. Maar het rare was dat ik daarnet voor de allereerste keer over ' het gevecht met mijn vader ' heb gedroomd. Het begon met het stukje van Mai's dood. "

" En omdat u zo in de war was waarom ze net dan over Mai vroeg, bent u een gesprek over Feana begonnen. " Generaal Darko hoopte dat hij juist had gegokt.

" Ja, Katara heeft me gezegd dat ik ooit wel zal ontdekken wat er in Feana gebeurd. Ik zou het horen, zien of ondervinden. Ik wil weten wat ze ermee bedoelt. "

" Nou, u weet in ieder geval al iets meer. "

" Ja, ik ga naar bed. Morgen is een lange dag. "

" Ik zorg er wel voor dat het schip de juiste commando's krijgt. "

" Bedankt generaal Darko. "

" Geen dank prins Zuko. "

Zuko wandelde naar zijn kamer. Misschien zou een douche hem op betere gedachten brengen. Na de douche ging hij slapen.

In Katara's kamer

' Hij heeft niet eens de moeite gedaan om naar mijn vraag over Mai te luisteren. Waarom moest ik nu net die droom hebben en waarom eindigde het met die zin. ' Katara bleef maar denken, niet alleen aan de droom, maar ook aan het ' gesprek ' de ze met Zuko had gehad.

' Zuko is gegroeid, knapper geworden; vooral zijn litteken is nu best aantrekkelijk. En zijn haar is nu terug lang genoeg voor zijn paardenstaart. Oh, waarom moet ik nu voortdurend aan hem denken? '

Na een uurtje viel Katara in slaap.


	7. Een feeëndroom

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Na een uurtje viel Katara in slaap._

De droom van Zuko en Katara

_Zuko wandelde in een bos. Hij was omringd door bomen, struiken, varens en grassen. De prins wandelde naar een meisje die op een open plaats stond. Het meisje had een bruin getinte huidskleur en bruin haar die volledig los hing._

_Toen Zuko de open plek bereikte zag hij dat het meisje vleugels had. Ze was volledig in een blauwgroene outfit. Het meisje draaide zich om en keek in Zuko's ogen. Haar ogen waren saffierblauw. Toen zag hij het; dit meisje was Katara._

_Katara had een rok aan die tot boven haar enkels kwam. Op het einde golfde de rok en bij haar knie was de rok gesplitst. Op haar heupen was aan iedere kant een cirkel bevestigd en aan die cirkel wapperde een stukje lint. De fee had sandalen aan met een 4 cm dikke zool. Vanaf de sandaal cirkelden 2 linten om haar been naar omhoog. Haar topje eindigde boven haar navel en begon vanaf haar oksels. Ook had Katara handschoenen aan die haar arm bedekten en uitgolfden boven haar hand. Haar volledige outfit glitterde behalve de handschoenen._

" _Katara? " Vroeg Zuko._

" _Zuko. " Beantwoorde Katara._

_Zuko en Katara kwamen dichter bij elkaar. Ze keken nog steeds in elkaars ogen. Toen ze recht tegenover elkaar stonden kwamen hun gezichten dichter bij elkaar, tot hun lippen elkaar raakten._

_Zuko kon het gevoel niet beschrijven. Het was net zo verfrissend als een glas water op een hete dag, maar ook zo mysterieus._

_Katara voelde passie in de kus, vol leven zoals vuur._

_Opeens verschenen er monsters; ze hadden een paarsbruine kleur, een lange nek en hun lichaam had 8 spinnenpoten._

_Katara en Zuko eindigden de kus. De fee liet haar vleugels bewegen en vloog opeens in de lucht. Dan vormde ze in haar handen een blauwe bol. De bol had niet echt een vorm en allerlei blauwe kleuren zaten er in. Katara vuurde de bol naar één van de monsters. Het monster schrompelde in elkaar. Het rare was dat Zuko niet aangevallen werd; alle monsters probeerden Katara te vangen._

" _Diopes Minus Tirith " Riep Katara._

_Er ontwikkelde een blauwe schijn rondom Katara. De schijn werd groter tot hij de monsters raakte. De monsters werden een groene vloeistof waar vlinders uit oprezen._

Zuko en Katara werden beiden wakker.


	8. Het ontwaken

Disclaimer: Avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Zuko en Katara werden beiden wakker._

In Zuko's kamer

" Wat was dat? " Vroeg Zuko zich af.

' Dit meisje… was het echt Katara? Waarom had ze vleugels en waarom voelde die kus zo echt aan? En wat waren die monsters? ' Zuko wist niet of hij die droom moest geloven; een meisje dat vliegt en zomaar verschijnsels teweegbrengt kon helemaal niet. Maar de kus voelde echt aan, ook herkende hij Katara in het meisje. De droom voelde veel te echt aan en toch kon het niet. Of toch?

Na veel denken viel Zuko weer in slaap.

In Katara's kamer

" Dat kan niet. " Zei Katara tegen zichzelf.

' Zuko weet niet dat ik een fee ben maar, als onze dromen magisch verbonden waren en Zuko die droom ook heeft gehad. Dan hoop ik dat hij de droom niet gelooft. De droom was niet zoals andere dromen, daarvoor voelde ze te ' echt ' aan. Vooral die kus. Hé, wat is- '

Katara zag juist dat ze in haar feeënvorm zat.

' Ben ik echt getransformeerd in mijn droom? ' Katara transformeerde terug naar haar normale lichaam; zonder vleugels en glitterpak.

Na een tijdje piekeren, over het feit of Zuko de droom had gezien of niet, en zo ja of hij de droom zou geloven, viel Katara terug in slaap met alleen maar de kus in haar gedachten.

--

Rond 7 uur 's ochtends werd Katara wakker.

' Tijd om te trainen met watersturen, misschien krijg ik zo wel die droom uit mijn gedachten. ' Katara stond op en ging naar de badkamer voor een warme douche.

Katara wandelde richting het dek.

" Hé, Katara. Goed geslapen? "

Het meisje draaide zich om en keek naar generaal Darko.

" Ik heb wel nog goed geslapen na die droom. "

" Die droom? " Vroeg generaal Darko.

' Als ze mij voor een vriend aanziet kan ik misschien wat informatie voor prins Zuko verzamelen. ' Dacht generaal Darko.

" Oh, niets speciaals eigenlijk. " Beantwoorde Katara vlug.

" Oké dan. Gaat u trainen? "

" Ja, dat was ik toch van plan tot een gesprek begon. Maar een gesprek is niet erg."

" Prins Zuko was ook vroeg op vanmorgen. Ik denk dat zijn training bijna voorbij is. "

" Oké, dan ga ik ook maar eens gaan trainen. "

Zuko was wakker rond 6 uur wakker en kon niet meer slapen door de droom van die nacht. Hij was naar de douche gegaan, had zijn trainingskleren aangedaan en was gaan trainen.

Katara zag Zuko net zijn laatste vuurstoot afwerken. Het meisje dacht dat hij klaar was met trainen, maar ze was fout.

Zuko bewoog zijn armen zonder vuur te sturen en opeens kliefde er een bliksemschicht door de lucht. De fee stond versteld.

' Dat kon hij 4 jaar geleden niet en nu maakt hij bliksem zonder enig probleem. '

De prins liep naar de boord van het schip en raapte een handdoek op waarmee hij het zweet van zijn voorhoofd veegde. Dan zag hij Katara staan.

" Kom je ook trainen? " Vroeg hij.

" Uh… ja. " Katara liet haar gedachten verdwijnen.

Het meisje begon het water te manipuleren; het water vloog in de lucht, bevroor, ontdooide en werd in allerlei vormen geduwd. Na een tijdje vormde Katara de waterzweep en de octopusvorm. Terwijl Katara stond te trainen met haar element dacht Zuko weer aan de rare droom die hij had gehad.

Opeens was Zuko kletsnat. Katara lachte.

" Waar was dat voor nodig? " Zuko droogde zijn kleren door zijn lichaamstemperatuur te verhogen. Stoom vormde zich rond Zuko's lichaam.

" Je zat te diep in gedachten verzonken en ik heb je eruit gehaald. Was het misschien niet goed? "

" Nee, maar nu jij toch begonnen bent waarom maken we er geen gevecht van? "

" Wat jij wil. " Katara haalde haar schouders op.

De prins en de fee namen beiden een gevechtspositie in. Zuko vormde een vuurbal en richtte die naar Katara. Het meisje blokkeerde de aanval gemakkelijk. Vuur raakte water en water raakte vuur. Na een tijdje konden ze elkaar niet meer zien door de stoom.

Opeens struikelde Zuko en viel.


	9. Onderbroken

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Opeens struikelde Zuko en viel._

Zuko was in de grond gevallen, maar de metalen vloer voelde zachter aan dan hij gedacht had.

Katara kon niet meer zien waar Zuko was. Opeens werd ze omvergeduwd en viel ze in de grond. Zuko was op Katara gevallen.

" Zuko, wil je van me gaan. " Katara kon bijna niet meer ademen.

" Wat? "

" Zuko, je ligt op mij. Ga van me af. "

" Oh, ik wist niet dat ik op jou beland was. Daarom dat de vloer niet zo hard was. "

" Voor jou inderdaad niet en ga nu van me af! "

Zuko stond recht en hielp Katara van de grond. Toen ze voor elkaar stonden keken ze naar elkaar.

' Diezelfde saffierblauwe ogen als in de droom. ' Dacht Zuko.

Zonder dat Zuko het besefte kwam hij zijn lichaam dichter bij Katara tot ze elkaar bijna raakten. Nog steeds keken ze in elkaars ogen. De prins kwam met zijn gezicht dichter bij dat van Katara. Het was net alsof het meisje in een trance was beland. Ze wist heel goed wat Zuko zou doen en toch bleef ze staan. Zuko's lippen waren nu niet ver van Katara's lippen.

" Prins Zuko, sorry dat ik u stoor maar men heeft u nodig in de machinekamer. " De stoom trok weg en toen zag de soldaat dat hij niet echt op het juiste moment was gekomen.

" Goed, ik kom. " Zuko gromde bijna, moest hij nu echt gestoord worden.

' Ik ga ze niet echt vriendelijk behandelen in de machinekamer. '

Katara bleef alleen op het dek. Ze dacht aan wat er net gebeurd was.

' Als die soldaat niet was gekomen dan had Zuko me gekust. Zou het even goed gevoeld hebben zoals in die droom. Nee, Katara waar denk je nu aan. '

" Katara alles goed? "

Katara werd uit haar trance gebracht.

" Ja hoor, generaal Darko. "

" Waar dacht je aan, of is het onbeleefd om dit te vragen? "

" Nee hoor, helemaal niet. Maar mijn gedachtes vertel ik liever niet over. "

" Je moet prins Zuko wel leuk vinden. "

" WAT! "

" Wel, u spreekt iedere keer opnieuw tegen prins Zuko. Zelfs als hij in het laatste gesprek u boos heeft gemaakt. "

' Dat is waar. Waarom doe ik eigenlijk nog moeite om met hem te spreken. Misschien omdat ik van hem- Nee doe niet belachelijk. Ik hou niet van Zuko of toch? '

" Ik ga naar mijn kamer. "

In de machinekamer

" Jullie hadden me nodig. " Sprak Zuko met een norse stem tegen de bemanning.

" Nee prins Zuko, we zouden u alleen vragen als er grote problemen waren. "

" WAT! Dus ik ben gestoord geweest voor niets! "

" Wij weten van niets prins Zuko. "

Zuko had genoeg gehoord en ging terug naar zijn kamer. Hij zou ervoor zorgen dat hij die flauwe grappenmaker een lesje zou leren.

' Wacht, waarom wind ik me hierover op? Het is juist door die grappenmaker dat ik Katara niet heb gekust. Wil ik haar kussen? Ja, misschien voelt de kus net zoals in die droom. Nee, ik ben echt niet verliefd op Katara. Oké, ik wil haar, maar verliefd op haar, nee of toch, nee, ja misschien wel,… ' Zuko bleef met zijn gedachten discussiëren.

' Ik ga naar Katara's kamer. '

Zuko stopte aan Katara's deur en klopte.

" Wie is daar? " Vroeg Katara toen er op de deur werd geklopt.

" Zuko. Doe open, wij hebben wat te bespreken. "


	10. Eerlijk

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

" _Zuko. Doe open, wij hebben wat te bespreken."_

Katara stond op en opende de deur. Zuko kwam meteen binnen.

" Katara, wat er is gebeurd op het dek. Vergeet het. Het was allemaal verkeerd. "

" Waarom Zuko? We gaan trouwen, wat was er dan verkeerd? "

" Katara, ik heb een droom gehad. "

" Zou je er over willen vertellen? "

' Hopelijk niet de droom waarin we gekust hebben. ' Hoopte Katara.

" Ik wandelde in een bos naar een open plek. Op de open plek stond een meisje. Ze leek sprekend op jou, maar ze had vleugels op haar rug en een blauwgroene kledijstijl. Ik ging naar haar toe en zei jou naam. Jij beantwoorde terug met mijn naam. Daarna, wel daarna…- "

" Daarna wat? " Onderbrak Katara, alhoewel ze wist wat hij bedoelde: ze hadden gekust.

" Wel, daarna kusten we. Opeens verschenen er monsters die alleen jou aanvielen en jij bewoog die vleugels en vloog toen in de lucht. Je schoot een raar blauw bolvormig ding naar die monsters en ze verschrompelden in elkaar. Daarna zei je iets van diodes mines en nog een woord en toen verscheen er een blauwe schijn rond je die de monsters in een groene vloeistof veranderde waar vlinders uit oprezen. "

" En wat is er toen gebeurd? " Katara probeerde haar stem zo verbaasd mogelijk te laten klinken.

" Niets, toen werd ik wakker. Daarom dat dit allemaal verkeerd is als die droom echt waar is dan- "

" Dan wat. Heb ik vleugels, draag ik glitterende blauwgroene kleren? Zeg maar Zuko als het zo is. " Onderbrak Katara hem.

" Uh, nee. "

" Wel dan, waarom zeg je dan dat ik moet vergeten wat er gebeurd is op het dek. We gaan trouwen Zuko en dan zeg jij dat ik moet vergeten dat we bijna gekust hebben. Je hebt die droom vertelt en ik heb geluisterd, zou jij dan nu naar mij willen luisteren? "

" Goed. "

' Hopelijk verteld ze iets over Feana. '

" Gisterenmiddag droomde ik over ' het eindgevecht met je vader ' en het eindigde met een zin die Mai zei: ' Ik dacht dat je van me hield? ' Het is door die droom dat ik een vraag over Mai aan jou wou stellen, maar jij hebt niet eens de moeite gedaan om te luisteren. "

" Ik heb toen ook die droom gehad alleen begon hij met Mai's uitspraak. Daarom dat ik niet luisterde, het was de eerste keer dat ik over het gevecht had gedroomd en dan herinnerde jij me aan Mai. Ik- " Zuko slikte. " Het spijt me dat ik niet geluisterd heb. "

' Heeft hij nu net zijn excuses aangeboden? ' Katara stond versteld naar Zuko te kijken. ' Waar was die tijd dat de prins nooit zijn excuses aanbood, arrogant was en altijd zijn zin doordraafde. '

" Ik aanvaard je excuses prins Zuko, maar zou ik nu mijn vraag over Mai mogen stellen? "

" Doe maar Katara. "

" Wel, Mai was je vriendin, je had een relatie met haar. Waarom heb je haar dan verlaten om met de Gaang mee te doen? "

" Omdat ik dankzij mijn oom heb ontdekt dat ik moest meehelpen deze oorlog te stoppen. Ik heb Mai toen een afscheidsbrief geschreven. Maar ik denk niet dat ze me dat heeft vergeven. "

" Bedankt Zuko om antwoord te geven op die vraag. "

" We zijn nu beiden eerlijk geweest. Maar toch is er iets dat ik wil weten. "

" Wat dan? " Vroeg Katara verbaasd.

" Die school Feana. Wat is daar zo speciaal aan? Ik bedoel als de school alleen voor hele speciale meisjes is, je leert er pikant eten eten en jij zegt me dan dat ik het ooit wel zou horen, zien of ondervinden. Net zoals jij al de hele tijd hebt gezegd: we gaan trouwen. Zeg me nu gewoon wat er op die school word aangeleerd. " Zuko smeekte bijna.

" Het spijt me Zuko, maar ik kan niets over Feana vertellen. Wanneer het zover is zal je het weten, heb gewoon nog wat geduld. Alsjeblieft Zuko. "

" Waarom Katara. "

" Omdat niemand het zal geloven, behalve de Zuiderlijke waterstam- " Katara stopte met praten.

Zuko merkte dit meteen op.

" Je hoeft ze niet te missen. Je zal je vader, broer en nog vele anderen zien op het huwelijk. "

" Bedankt Zuko. " Katara stond op en knuffelde haar toekomstige echtgenoot.

Zuko liet zich knuffelen.

" Zullen we verdergaan waar we geëindigd zijn? " Vroeg de prins toen Katara de knuffel had gestopt.

" Verdergaan? " Vroeg het meisje verbaasd.


	11. De kus

Disclaimer: Avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: Avatar behoort mij niet toe.

" _Verdergaan? " Vroeg het meisje verbaasd._

" Met wat we op het dek gestart zijn. "

En voor Katara nog maar iets kon zeggen had Zuko zijn lippen al op die van haar geduwd. Het meisje sloot na een paar seconden haar ogen. De prins bracht zijn rechterhand van Katara's rug naar haar nek en duwde zachtjes. Na een tijdje likte hij aan haar onderlip vragend voor toegang en zij gaf hem die met plezier door haar mond te openen. Zuko duwde zijn tong zachtjes tussen haar lippen tot hij Katara's tong vond. Voor beiden voelde de kus nog beter aan dan in de droom.

Na een tijdje eindigde de kus en staarden gouden ogen saffierblauwe aan. Zuko die nog steeds zijn rechterhand in Katara's nek had bracht zijn hand nu terug naar zijn linkerhand, die op haar rug rustte.

" Zuko. " Zei Katara zachtjes.

" Hm. "

" Ik denk dat ik verliefd word op jou. "

" Ik wou hetzelfde zeggen alleen denk ik dit niet, ik weet het zeker. "

En toen sloten hun lippen weer op elkaar.

De rest van de ochtend bleven ze op Katara's kamer. Herinneringen van vroeger werden opgehaald, blij dat ze die herinneringen hebben en nog veel blijer dat ze elkaar hebben.

Wanneer het tijd was om te eten begeleide Zuko zijn toekomstige echtgenote naar de eetzaal. Wanneer ze in de eetzaal binnenkwamen gingen ze op de overige plaatsen zitten bij de generaals.

Toen de laatste soldaten zaten kwamen de serveersters binnen. Er was weer veel keuze: water, rode wijn, eieren, pikante haring, hotbessen en nog vele andere dingen.

Katara nam voor de eerste keer rode wijn, hotbessen en eieren. Zuko nam rode wijn, pikante haring en Platypusbeer.

De hotbessen waren rode bessen, ongeveer 2 cm dik en hadden een smaak tussen kers en aardbei.

Zuko merkte op dat Katara de hotbessen wel lustte, hijzelf at ze bijzonder graag. Na het eten bracht Zuko Katara naar haar kamer. Hij kwam een tijdje later naar haar kamer, de prins had eerst nog wat te regelen.

Na een kwartiertje klopte er iemand op Katara's deur.

" Dat is voor mij, ik ga wel. " Zei Zuko vlug.

De prins deed de deur open. Het was een serveerster. Het meisje overhandigde iets aan Zuko. De vuurmeester nam aan wat ze hem gaf en knikte dat ze mocht weggaan.

De jongeman deed de deur dicht en draaide zich om. Hij had een schaal hotbessen in zijn handen.

" Hotbessen? " Vroeg Katara toen ze de schaal zag.

" Ik dacht dat je die wel lust. "

" Dat heb je dan heel goed gedacht. "

Zuko plaatste de schaal op het kastje naast het bed en nam een bes. Hij ging naast Katara zitten. Katara merkte meteen wat Zuko wou doen en offerde geen protest toen hij haar een paar bessen te eten gaf. Opeens nam de prins een bes tussen zijn lippen. De fee wist wat hij probeerde en kwam dichter bij hem. Katara kuste Zuko. Toen het meisje contact maakte met zijn lippen duwde hij de bes met zijn tong in haar mond. De hele middag gaven ze elkaar de bessen te eten. Soms met de hand en soms met de mond tot de schaal leeg was.

" Katara, wat zou je er van vinden als we vannacht beiden in dezelfde kamer slapen? " Vroeg Zuko na een tijdje.

Katara dacht eventjes na over zijn vraag.

" Jou kamer of mijn kamer? "

" Kies jij maar mijn prinses. "

" Jou kamer, mocht de bemanning je nodig hebben vannacht. "

" Dan kies ik voor jou kamer. Want gestoord worden als jij bij me bent is als een hel. "

Katara glimlachte naar Zuko.

" Mijn kamer dan. "

" Laten we gaan eten. "

" Is het al zo laat? Ik wist niet dat de tijd zo snel kon gaan. " Katara deed alsof ze panikeerde.

Zuko lachte toen hij haar zogezegd zag panikeren.

" Ja, de tijd gaat snel als je je amuseert. "

De prins begeleide het meisje terug naar de eetzaal.

Toen ze binnenkwamen zagen ze generaal Darko naar hen kijken. Katara en Zuko keken naar elkaar, bloosden lichtjes en gingen toen gaan zitten.

Toen de laatste soldaten waren gaan zitten kwamen de serveersters weer binnen, zetten het eten op tafel en gingen weer weg om zelf te gaan eten.

Zuko en Katara namen hetzelfde: een glas rode wijn, eieren, pikante haring en spitskoolsalade.

" Is er iets speciaals gebeurd vandaag prins Zuko? " Vroeg generaal Darko na een tijdje.

Katara en Zuko verslikten zich beiden bijna in de wijn.

" Waarom vraag je dat generaal Darko? " Vroeg Zuko.

" Omdat u en miss Katara de volledige dag afwezig zijn geweest. "

" Wel, als er iets zou gebeurt zijn, dan is het nog steeds mijn zaak. " Katara probeerde haar gebloos te verbergen. "

Na het eten gingen Zuko en Katara naar het dek.

" En hier is alles begonnen, na het gevecht tenminste. " Zei het meisje zachtjes.

" Inderdaad en ik vind het jammer dat het niet vroeger is begonnen. "

" We hebben nog tijd genoeg, een volledig leven. "

" Ja dat is waar. "

Zuko die achter Katara stond, sloeg zijn armen rond het meisje. De fee stond te kijken naar de oceaan. De prins blies zachtjes gewarmde adem op Katara's nek. Toen ze dit voelde draaide ze zich om en kuste ze Zuko op het puntje van de neus. Ze bleven, voor wat uren leek, op het dek staan. Eigenlijk was dit een halfuurtje. Daarna keerden ze terug naar Katara's kamer.

Zuko opende de deur die leidde naar een hemelse nachtrust.

**Ik heb plezier gehad dit hoofdstuk te schrijven.**


	12. De nacht

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Zuko opende de deur die leidde naar een hemelse nachtrust._

Katara wandelde naar haar badkamer en veranderde naar haar slaapkledij. Een bloedrood kleedje die net boven haar knieën kwam en 2 spaghettibandjes die op haar schouder lagen. Zuko had intussen zijn nachtkledij aangedaan: alleen een lange losse zwarte broek.

Ze kropen beiden onder de rode en blauwe lakens om neer te ploffen op de dikke kussens. Zuko ademde diep in en de lampen dimden. Dan nam de prins zijn geliefde in zijn armen. De vuurmeester rook aan Katara's haar. Hij dacht dat hij een frisse wind, de zee en Cameliabloesem rook.

" Slaapwel mijn prinses. " Fluisterde hij zacht in haar oor.

Katara glimlachte voor ze in een prachtige droom over haar en Zuko terecht kwam. Na een paar minuten viel Zuko ook in slaap met ook een droom over hem en Katara.

--

De ochtend viel. De eerste vogels floten en ook de zee werd gekleurd door de zon. De eerste zonnestralen vielen door Katara's raam naar binnen. De zonnestralen voelden warm aan maar de armen die rond haar lichaam waren gedraaid voelden warmer aan. Vandaag zouden ze aankomen in de Vuurnatie.

Zuko werd wakker door een heerlijke geur van de zee, een frisse wind en Cameliabloesem. Hij hield van Katara's geur. De prins trok het meisje dichter bij hem. De fee werd wakker omdat ze verplaatst werd. Ze had meteen door dat Zuko haar dichter bij hem wou houden. Beiden hoopten ze dat dit voor eeuwig kon duren, maar ze moesten opstaan.

De vuurmeester ging eerst uit bed om zich te wassen.

' Ze is prachtig als ze slaapt. ' Dacht Zuko zonder te beseffen dat Katara al wakker was.

Na de douche kwam hij naar het bed. De prins boog zich voorover om wat haar die in haar gezicht lag weg te vegen. Katara glimlachte en zat rechtop.

" Goedemorgen prins Zuko. Het is weer een nieuwe dag. " Het meisje keek naar de zee door het raam.

" Goedemorgen, goed geslapen? "

" Met jou naast mij? Wel, ik heb nog nooit zo goed geslapen. " Katara geeuwde het laatste woord.

" Mooi zo, vandaag komen we aan in de Vuurnatie. "

" Rond welk uur? " Omringd worden door de oceaan was leuk, maar ze wou nu toch wel weer vast land onder haar voeten voelen.

" Rond 3 uur 's middags. En nu mag je opstaan. "

" Moet dat echt? " Katara trok speels de lakens over haar hoofd.

" Ja, of moet ik je misschien uit je bed komen halen? " Dit was precies wat ze wilde dus zweeg het meisje.

" Goed dan. " Zuko trok de lakens van het bed en droeg Katara tot in de douche.

" Dit kan je zelf of moet ik je misschien komen helpen? " Zei de prins speels.

" Nee hoor, ga nu maar ik kom als ik klaar ben. "

Zuko verliet de badkamer. De fee kleedde haar uit en ging onder de douche staan. Warm water raakte haar huid. Na de douche kleedde ze zich aan. Een lichtrode rok die net onder haar knieën kwam. Op de rok droeg ze een wit haltertopje. Haar haar bleef in de normale manier: 2 haarsliertjes die toekwamen in een vlecht. Toen de fee uit de badkamer kwam keek Zuko naar haar.

" Ik wist niet dat je witte en rode kledij had. "

" Souvenirs uit de Vuurnatie. Ik wist dat ik ze ooit wel zou passen. "

" Ze staan je goed. "

" Bedankt. Hé wacht eens, we eten pas over 3 uur. "

Zuko gaf haar een is-het-mijn-schuld blik. Katara sloeg hem speels op de arm.

" Trouwens, als we om 3 uur aanleggen in de haven dan eten we wel vroeger. "

' Ik had nooit gedacht dat een fee en een prins een mogelijke combinatie was. ' Dacht katara blij.

Zuko en Katara gingen naar de eetplaats om hun laatste maaltijd op het schip te eten. Deze keer stond het eten al op tafel. Er was weer een grote keuze: vuurvlokjes, toast, sinaasappelsap, een schaal kleine vruchtjes, water en nog veel meer. Alsof de keuken was leeggehaald.

Katara zat naast generaal Darko en tegenover Zuko.

" Prins Zuko, waar was u gisteravond? Ik moest u iets vragen, maar u gaf geen antwoord toen ik op uw kamerdeur klopte. "

' Ben ik blij dat ik sliep in Katara's kamer. '

" Op het dek met Katara. "

" Nee, u was niet meer op het dek daar ben ik zeker van. "

" Waar ik was, zijn mijn zaken. "

" Natuurlijk prins Zuko. "

Generaal Darko merkte dat hij beter kon stoppen met het gesprek. Blijkbaar had prins Zuko meer interesse in de watermeester voor hem dan in een gesprek.

Na het eten ging Katara naar haar kamer om haar spullen terug in te pakken. Zuko regelde de orders op het schip zodat het veilig kon aanleggen in 6 uur.

' De laatste 6 uur met Katara op dit schip. Ik hoop dat oom zich niet bemoeit. Hij is als een vader voor mij, maar soms moet hij leren om zich niet met mijn privéleven te bemoeien. ' Zuko dacht aan de tijd dat hij en Katara op het schip hadden doorgebracht.

Katara was duidelijk geweest over Feana en daarom vroeg hij er ook niet meer naar.

Toen het schip aanlegde stond Katara naast Zuko op het dek.


	13. De Vuurnatie

Disclaimer: Avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Toen het schip aanlegde stond Katara naast Zuko op het dek._

Katara keek naar haar nieuwe thuis.

De straten bestonden uit grijze stenen. De huizen hebben een karamelachtige kleur. Daken hebben alle rode kleuren die je maar kan verzinnen. Er waren kleine bossen met beekjes en rivieren. En in de verte zag je een uitgestorven vulkaan waar de paleisstad zich in bevind. Op open velden zag je komodorhinos grazen.

Zuko begeleide Katara van het schip naar de draagstoel. De prins en de fee zaten neer en werden naar het paleis gedragen. Iedere inwoner van de Vuurnatie boog voor hun prins en hun nieuwe prinses. Wanneer ze bij het paleis kwamen openden de wachters de poorten.

De draagstoel werd op de grond geplaatst. Zuko stapte uit en offerde Katara een hand om uit te stappen.

Katara keek rondom haar naar de ontvangsttuin waar ze in stonden. De tuin had een fontein in het midden met daar rond firewings. Firewings zijn rode bloemen waarvan hun blaadjes in een punt eindigen en als je erbovenop zou kijken dan zie je een hart. In de fontein waren 2 draken uitgehouwen. Uit hun bek spoot er water. Aan de muren groeit er klimop waar af en toe roze bloemetjes uitkomen. Ook is er een vijver waar schildeendjes in rond zwemmen.

" Katara, ik zie je bij het avondeten. Priscilla zal je voorbereiden op het avondeten en ze is ook je leraar in voorbeeldigheidlessen. " Zei Zuko.

" Oké, geen probleem. Ik zie je dan. " Beantwoorde het meisje terwijl ze nog steeds naar de tuin keek.

Een vrouw met bruine ogen, lang zwart haar, opgedaan in een topknot en een serieuze blik kwam naar Katara toe.

" Welkom in de Vuurnatie prinses Katara, het is me een eer u hier te ontvangen. Mijn naam is Priscilla. " De vrouw had een zachte stem.

" Uh… Hallo mijn naam is Katara. Leuk om je te ontmoeten Priscilla. "

" Gefaald. Je beantwoord altijd eerst met de titel van de persoon voor je en op het einde zeg je je naam. "

' Dit worden zware lessen. ' Dacht Katara.

" We gaan naar je kamers om je op te maken voor het avondeten. "

" Wanneer begint het avondeten? " Vroeg katara nieuwsgierig.

" 7 uur 's avonds. "

" Dat is nog 4 uur. "

" Weet jij wel hoeveel tijd het kost om een jongedame op te maken. "

Katara had vaak naar een paar feestjes geweest toen ze nog in Magençia was. Ze had toen altijd 3 uur nodig gehad.

" Goed, we gaan. "

" U zei dat we naar mijn kamers gaan. Heb ik dan meer kamers dan een slaapkamer? " Vroeg de fee terwijl ze onderweg waren.

" Ja, u heeft een slaapkamer, ontvangstkamer, badkamer, een kamer vol met kleren, en een ontspanningskamer. "

Katara kon haar oren niet geloven.

" En wat gebeurt er eenmaal prins Zuko en ik getrouwd zijn? "

" Dan blijft u uw kamers behouden en zal u bij de prins slapen of de prins zal bij u slapen. "

' Waarom kan dit niet nu al. We hebben op het schip samen geslapen, dus waarom nu niet ' Katara zweeg voor de rest en volgde Priscilla naar haar kamers.

De fee kwam haar kamers binnen en zag dat het een mengeling van rood en blauw was.

In de ontvangstkamer stond een theetafel uit eboniethout en 2 dieprode kussen met een gouden rand. Een kast met boeken over alle naties en stuurtechnieken. De vloer was bedekt met een rood tapijt waarop af en toe zwartblauwe hyacinten waren afgedrukt.

De slaapkamer had een bed die gevuld kon worden met 5 personen en er zou nog plaats over zijn. Het bed had blauwe lakens en kussens. Een raam die leidde tot een balkon gaf zicht op de zee en de stad. Het tapijt bestond uit vele blauwe kleuren alsof je op de zee wandelde.

" Je krijgt 10 minuten om je te wassen en 5 om je af te drogen. "

Katara werd in de badkamer geduwd. Ze sloot de deur en zag dat het bad al was gevuld.

De badkamer had lichtblauwe wandtegels en in donkerblauwe tegels was het watersymbool gevormd. Het bad was groot genoeg voor 3 personen.

Katara kleedde zich uit en kroop in het bad. Ze waste haar haar met shampoo die de geur had van Cameliabloesems.

" De 10 minuten zijn om. Nu afdrogen. "

' Hier valt niet mee te discussiëren. ' Dacht Katara.

Het meisje kroop uit bad en droogde haar af. Haar kleren waren al weg. Katara kwam in een grote handdoek uit de badkamer.

Haar volledige slaapkamer werd doorlopen door serveersters en serveerders.

De serveersters droegen allemaal een roze topje die tot 3 cm onder hun borsten kwam. Ze hadden een roze rok aan met een zwarte riem. De serveerders droegen een zwarte T-shirt zonder mouwen en een grijze broek. Alle serveerders en serveersters hadden sandalen aan.

" Hier trek dit aan achter dat scherm. " Priscilla gaf haar een jurk en wees naar een lichtrood scherm waarop draken waren geschilderd.

Katara wandelde in de handdoek naar het scherm en trok de jurk aan.

De jurk had een V-hals en eindigde boven haar enkels. Bovenaan startte de jurk in bloedrood en ze eindigde in zwart.

Toen Katara de jurk aanhad en vanachter het scherm uitkwam stopte iedereen en keek naar haar.

" Iedereen aan het werk! " Dit moest geen 2 keer gezegd worden.

" Katara, je ziet eruit als de toekomstige vuurvrouw. " Vroeg Priscilla.

" Weet ik. " Katara keek in de spiegel.


	14. Dineren

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Sifu betekent leermeester

" _Weet ik. " Katara keek in de spiegel._

" Zit maar neer, nu komt je make-up. "

Katara's lippen werden bloedrood geschilderd, er werd een lichtroze blos op haar wangen aangebracht en haar oogschaduw was zwart. Daarna werd haar haar gedaan. Priscilla legde een Katara's haar open en krulde het wat.

Er waren bijna 4 uren voorbij. Hoog tijd om te gaan eten. Katara werd door Priscilla naar de eetzaal gebracht. Prins Zuko stond al te wachten. Hij had een zwarte broek aan en een rood T-shirt waarop zijn harnas rustte. Priscilla liet Katara alleen met Zuko.

Toen Katara toe kwam kon Zuko zijn ogen niet geloven ze leek wel een engel.

" Je ziet er prachtig uit. " Zei de prins nadat Priscilla hen had alleen gelaten.

" Bedankt. Moet Priscilla echt mijn sifu in voorbeeldigheidlessen zijn? "

" Ik weet dat ze streng is, ik heb ze ook als sifu gehad. Maar ze is wel de beste. Wen er nu maar aan. " Zuko gaf Katara een vlugge kus.

Na een minuutje kwam vuurheer Iroh ook.

" Prinses Katara, welkom in de Vuurnatie. Ik hoop dat mijn neefje niet al te brutaal is geweest op het schip. " Iroh opende de deuren nadat hij naar Katara had gekeken.

" Dat valt wel mee. " Zei Katara terwijl ze naar Zuko keek en toen de eetzaal binnenkwam.

De draak van het Westen ging zitten aan het hoofd van de tafel. Zuko zat aan zijn rechterkant en Katara aan zijn linkerkant. Toen Katara en Zuko zaten kwamen 2 serveersters en 3 serveerders binnen. De serveerders plaatsten de eetplaten bij de persoon die ze hoorden te bedienen. Eén serveerster had rode wijn bij zich en de andere had water bij zich. Ze gingen aan de muur van de kamer staan nadat ze voor Zuko en Iroh wijn hadden ingeschonken en voor Katara water.

Op de eetplaat van de fee lagen hete karperblokjes, een schaaltje hotbessen en olijven. Toen Katara de hotbessen zag keek ze naar Zuko. De prins keek en bloosde lichtjes net zoals Katara. Vuurheer Iroh zag dit en besloot zijn mond te houden. Iedereen begon met eten.

" En hoe is de reis hierheen verlopen? " Vroeg de draak van het Westen na een tijdje.

" Goed oom, Katara en ik hebben wel een paar argumenten gehad, maar dat is allemaal opgelost. " Beantwoorde Zuko de vraag van zijn oom.

" Ik heb inderdaad zoiets gehoord van generaal Darko. Maar neefje waar was jij vannacht? "

Katara had opeens moeite om haar blos te verbergen. Alhoewel ze make-up ophad hielp dit niet veel.

" Moet ik die vraag echt beantwoorden oom? " Vroeg Zuko serieus.

" Heel graag neefje. Het schip mistte je orders, gelukkig kon generaal Darko met hulp van de andere generaals de zaak oplossen. "

" Goed dan. Ik was bij Katara. " Zuko vermeed oogcontact met zijn oom.

" Je was bij Katara, je bedoelt dat jullie 2 hebben samen geslapen. "

" Ja, vuurheer Iroh wij hebben samen geslapen. " Beantwoorde Katara vlug.

" Misschien moeten we het huwelijk verplaatsten. Wat dacht je van morgen in plaats van volgende week? "

" Oom! Er is helemaal niets gebeurt en trouwens hoe gaat de Zuiderlijke waterstam hier morgen staan als de reis 3 dagen duurt. "

" Ah, waar was de tijd toen prins Zuko je aan die boom vastbond en informatie wou in ruil voor je ketting? "

Katara en Zuko kregen allebei een dieprode blos op hun wangen. De serveersters keken met ongelofelijke ogen naar prins Zuko.

" Nog wijn voor mij. " Riep Zuko vlug.

" Voor mij ook. " Voegde Katara eraan toe.

De serveerster snelde naar de tafel om hun glazen te vullen.

" Trouwens, waar is je ketting? Als ik vragen mag. " Ging Iroh verder alsof hij niet besefte wat er was gebeurd.

" Mijn ketting is altijd bij me, alleen kan je dit niet echt zien. "

Katara had in haar derde lesjaar in Feana haar ketting laten samensmelten met haar magiekern. De ketting had haar sterker gemaakt en ze kon hem nooit meer verliezen.

" Ah, zo. " Iroh deed alsof hij het begreep.

" Je blijkt geen last te hebben van de hete karperblokjes. " Stelde Iroh na een tijdje vast.

" Ze heeft allerlei soorten voedsel leren eten op Feana. Pikant eten is dus helemaal geen probleem voor haar. " Beantwoorde de prins in haar plaats.

Na het eten begeleide Zuko Katara naar haar kamers.

" Heb een goede nachtrust prinses Katara. " Zuko nam haar hand en gaf er een kus op.

" Bedankt prins Zuko, ik wens u ook een goede nachtrust toe. " Het meisje begreep dat Zuko zich zo gedraagde omdat Priscilla stond toe te kijken van veraf.

Daarna ging Katara haar kamer binnen. Ze liep door de ontvangsthal naar de badkamer en kleedde zich om. Katara droeg een slaapkleedje die bovenaan blauw was en onderaan als rood toekwam. Het slaapkleedje kwam boven haar knieën en had een V-hals.

De fee kroop in het bed. Een goede nachtrust had ze wel verdiend na deze zware dag.

Opeens zat Katara op en keek in de ogen van iemand die recht voor haar stond


	15. Een indringer

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Opeens zat Katara op en keek in de ogen van iemand die recht voor haar stond._

--

Nadat Zuko afscheid had genomen van Katara ging hij naar zijn kamers Toen hij zijn badkamer binnenkwam kleedde hij zich om en zocht naar één van de vele geheime hangen die in het paleis verborgen waren. Eindelijk vond hij de juiste gang. Na een 5-tal minuutjes wandelen bereikte hij Katara's kamer.

Zuko ging de slaapkamer binnen en keek naar Katara die lag te slapen. Opeens zat het meisje op en keek in zijn ogen.

" Zuko. " Riep de fee geschrokken.

" Er leiden geheime gangen tussen onze kamers en ik wou bij jou slapen. "

" Waar wacht je dan nog op? En morgen laat je me die geheime gangen zien. "

Zuko kroop in bed bij Katara, sloeg zijn armen weer om haar en viel een tijdje later in slaap. Het meisje volgde zijn voorbeeld.

's Ochtends in de troonzaal

" Priscilla, ik vertrouw Katara's lessen in voorbeeldigheid aan jou toe. Hou ook een oogje in het zeil, want ik weet niet wat er op het schip gebeurd is. Ik zou graag op de hoogte blijven hoe het met Katara is. Dit is alles wat ik wou zeggen je kan gaan. "

" Ik zal u verslag komen uitbrengen. Het is tijd om Katara te wekken. " Priscilla boog en verliet de troonzaal.

In Katara's slaapkamer

Door de blauwe gordijnen scheen een beetje zonlicht. Zuko werd wakker met Katara in zijn armen en viel toen met een glimlach weer in slaap.

Priscilla kwam een kwartiertje later in Katara's slaapkamer en zag prins en prinses samen slapen. Ze verliet de kamer en ging op zoek naar vuurheer Iroh. Die kwam ze tegen op de gang.

" Priscilla, je ging toch Katara wakker maken. " Zei vuurheer Iroh toen hij de vrouw zag.

" Ja, maar ik denk dat u dit wel wil zien. "

Iroh volgde Priscilla naar Katara's slaapkamer en zag toen zijn neefje samen met het meisje slapen.

" Maak ze maar wakker. " Zei de vuurheer met een twinkeling in zijn ogen.

Priscilla trok de gordijnen open en de kamer werd gehuld in licht. Zuko werd wakker door het zonlicht en zag toen zijn oom en Priscilla staan. De prins kreeg een rode kleur.

" Katara, ik denk dat we moeten opstaan. " Zei Zuko terwijl hij zich vlug afwende van zijn lachende oom.

Katara werd wakker en zag een rood aangelopen Zuko naar haar kijken. Toen zag de fee waarom Zuko zo rood zag, ook het meisje kreeg een rode kleur.

" Prins Zuko, jij komt met mij mee en prinses Katara jij hebt vandaag les. " Zei de draak van het Westen nadat hij eindelijk niet meer lachte.

" Ja, oom. "

" Ja vuurheer Iroh. "

Zuko kroop uit bed en vertrok met zijn oom. Katara kroop uit bed en ging naar de haar klerenkamer. Het meisje zag dat de kamer vol met rode, roze, blauwe en zwarte kleren hing. De fee nam een blauwe jurk die op haar outfit tijdens de oorlog leek en ging dan naar de badkamer.

" Je moet je rug recht houden en met kleine stapjes wandelen. "

' Ik hoop voor haar dat ik mijn magie niet op haar loslaat. ' Dacht Katara terwijl ze haar rug nu recht hield en kleine stapjes nam.

" Heel goed alleen je schouders nog wat rechten en je stappen is in orde. " Priscilla lette op elk klein detail.

Het meisje ging de badkamer binnen douchte haar en trok de jurk aan. Katara liet haar haarstijl zoals het gisteren was.

" We beginnen met het gebruik van het bestek omdat er belangrijke gasten blijven eten vanavond. " Zei Priscilla nadat het meisje uit de badkamer was gekomen.

Katara ging neerzitten aan haar theetafel en keek naar de verschillende messen, vorken en lepels.

De fee zag het nut van die les niet in omdat ze dit al allemaal geleerd had op Feana.

" Goed we beginnen. Wijs de saladevork aan en zeg waarvoor hij dient. " Begon Priscilla de les.

" De saladevork word gebruikt om kleine saladeschotels te eten en om slakken uit hun schelp te halen. " Katara wees naar het 3de vorkje van links.

" Zeer goed. " Priscilla was verbaasd dat het meisje het antwoord goed had.

" En nu de rijstlepel. "

" De rijstlepel is bedoeld om rijst op te scheppen en word ook gebruikt bij ijsschotels. " De fee wees naar de 1ste lepel.

" Ken jij deze les al? " Vroeg de vrouw verbaasd.

" Ja, ik heb alle tafeletiquette geleerd op Feana. Dus kan u deze les eigenlijk schrappen. "

" Goed dan. Je hebt de rest van de dag vrij. " Priscilla stond op en liet de serveersters het bestek weghalen.

Toen Priscilla weg was kwam Zuko binnen.


	16. De gangen

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Toen Priscilla weg was kwam Zuko binnen._

" Had jij geen les? " Zuko had Priscilla zien vertrekken.

" Ja, ik had les, maar ik ken de tafeletiquette al dus is de les geschrapt. En jij ging me die geheime gangen laten zien. "

" Laten we dan maar gaan. " Zuko wandelde naar de muur waar een draak was geschilderd en drukte op zijn linkeroog.

De muur schoof weg en liet een gang zien. Katara volgde de prins naar binnen. Toen het meisje in de gang stond schoof de muur weer dicht. De gang werd verlicht door groene stenen die oplichten.

" Wat heeft je oom gedaan, nadat jij met hem was meegegaan? "

" Hij heeft me de hele tijd gevraagd hoe ik ongemerkt in jou kamer ben geraakt en ook waarom ik zo rood zag. Alsof hij dat niet wist. "

Katara begon te lachen. Na een 5-tal minuutjes wandelen bereikten ze een muur. Zuko stopte.

" Waarom doe je de geheime doorgang niet open? " Vroeg Katara.

" Waarom denk je? " Antwoordde hij terug.

" Zuko. Ik meen het als je die deur nie- "

Zuko had Katara's zin afgebroken door haar te kussen. Na een 5-tal seconden sloot het meisje haar ogen. Zuko hield de fee dicht tegen zich aangedrukt. Na een tijdje eindigde de kus. De jongeman draaide zich om en duwde op een klein draakje die aan de rechterkant van de muur stond geschilderd. De muur schoof weg en liet Zuko's ontvangstkamer zien.

" Niemand weet van die geheime gang tussen onze kamers. "

Zuko's kamers waren rood, zwart en goud. De kamers waren hetzelfde ingericht net zoals Katara's kamers alleen verschilde de kleur.

De rest van de ochtend bleven ze op Zuko's kamers.

" Jij gaat nu terug naar je kamer en ik kom je ophalen voor het eten. " Zei de prins toen het etensuur in aantocht kwam.

" Geen probleem. " Katara drukte op het linkeroog van de draak en ging naar haar kamer.

Toen Katara in haar kamer kwam klopte Zuko net op haar deur.

" Wie is daar? "

" Prins Zuko, het is tijd om te eten. "

Katara wandelde naar de deur deed open en werd door Zuko naar de eetzaal gebracht. Toen ze toekwamen stond vuurheer Iroh samen met Priscilla te wachten.

" Laten we gaan eten. " zei Iroh.

Iedereen volgde de draak van het Westen. Iroh zat aan het hoofd van de tafel, Zuko aan zijn rechterkant, Katara aan zijn linkerkant en Priscilla zat recht tegenover hem. Toen ze zaten kwamen de serveerders binnen en zetten de platen bij hen. 2 serveersters stonden weer aan de muur nadat ze iedereen van wijn hadden voorzien. Op de schotels lag Platypusbeer, spitskoolsalade, vuurvlokjes en aardappelsalade.

Het middageten verliep zonder veel problemen. Katara zorgde dat ze geen fouten maakte in de etiquette omdat ze wist dat Priscilla haar anders een preek zou bezorgen.

Na het eten gingen prins en prinses naar de middentuin. Er was een grote vijver waar schildeendjes in zwommen. Naast de vijver stonden een paar bomen en er stonden ook firewings, hyacinten, rozen en op het water van de vijver dreven roze waterlelies.

" Het is hier prachtig. " Zei Katara nadat ze naar de hele tuin had gekeken.

" Dit was de favoriete tuin van mijn moeder. Ik bracht hier veel tijd door met haar toen ik nog jong was. "

" Mis je haar? "

" Soms. Maar het leven gaat door. "

Katara werd na een uur door Priscilla gehaald omdat het tijd was om haar op te maken voor het avonddiner. Wanneer het meisje haar kamers binnenkwam ging ze weer met een tijdlimiet in bad. Na het bad deed ze een jurk aan.

De jurk was roze en kwam tot haar knieën. Het meisje had roze naaldhakjes aan. Katara's haar werd in een paardenstaart gedaan en een roze strik werd op haar haarrekker gestoken. Katara's lippen werden roze geverfd en haar oogschaduw was een lichtroze.

Daarna bracht Priscilla het meisje naar Zuko die samen met de familie Kirios stond te wachten. Zuko keek naar zijn roze engeltje.

Het eten verliep zonder problemen en Katara had een goede indruk gemaakt op generaal Allan Kirios en zijn vrouw Barbatea Kirios.

Na het eten ging Katara onder Zuko's begeleiding naar haar kamer.

" Ik kom naar jou. " Zei de fee toen Zuko haar weer een kus op haar hand gaf.


	17. Een bruine vlek

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

" _Ik kom naar jou. " Zei de fee toen Zuko haar weer een kus op haar hand gaf._

" Oké. " Zuko verliet Katara en ging naar zijn kamer.

Het meisje kleedde zich om en ging via de geheime gang naar Zuko's kamers. Toen Katara de ontvangstkamer binnenkwam zag ze dat Zuko zich al omgekleed had.

De prins en prinses kropen in bed. Zuko sloeg zijn armen om katara en kuste het meisje in haar hals.

" Zuko, stop het. " Katara giechelde een beetje.

Maar Zuko stopte niet. Hij plaatste kleine kusjes op haar nek, iedere keer op een andere plaats. Opeens plaatste de jongeman een kus op haar nek en zoog alsof hij nooit genoeg zou krijgen van haar. Katara was al in slaap gevallen. Na de zoen stopte Zuko en viel in slaap.

De ochtend viel. Katara en Zuko stonden op. De fee ging naar haar kamer en kroop in haar bed alsof ze nog lag te slapen. Een kwartiertje later kwam Priscilla binnen om het meisje wakker te maken.

Toen Katara opstond keek de vrouw met grote ogen naar haar.

" Waar heb je dat vandaan? " Priscilla wees naar een bruine vlek die in haar nek stond.

De prinses keek in de spiegel en voelde aan de bruine vlek. Het deed een beetje pijn alsof haar bloed naar boven was gezogen.

" Ik weet het niet. " Antwoordde Katara op de vrouw haar vraag.

" Ga je nu maar omkleden we zoeken wel uit wat er gebeurd is. "

Katara lette op haar pasjes, rug en schouders wanneer ze een donkerblauwe T-shirt en een lichtblauwe rok uithaalde. Toen Katara klaar was gingen ze ontbijten.

In de eetzaal

Vuurheer Iroh, Zuko, Katara en Priscilla zaten aan tafel. Iroh merkte op dat er een bruine vlek in Katara's nek zat.

" Katara, hoe kom je aan die bruine vlek in je nek? "

Zuko keek naar Katara en zag het nu ook.

' Wacht daar heb ik gisteren de laatste kus geplaatst. ' Zuko had meteen door dat hij Katara een zuigzoen had gegeven.

" Ik weet het niet. Het lijkt alsof er bloed naar boven is gezogen. " Gaf de fee antwoord.

Katara besefte opeens dat Zuko waarschijnlijk een zuigzoen had gegeven. Het meisje keek naar Zuko en zag dat ze gelijk had.

" Zuko, ik had je nog zo gezegd om te stoppen. "

" Ik weet het. " Zei Zuko stilletjes.

" Ik weet het. Je hebt me een zuigzoen gegeven, je had meteen moeten stoppen toen ik dat zei. " Katara stond recht met haar handen op tafel. Ze schreeuwde bijna.

" Een zuigzoen? Jullie hebben elkaar niet meer gezien nadat jullie naar je kamers zijn gegaan. " Zei de draak van het Westen.

" Wel eigenlijk hebben we samen geslapen. En 's ochtends ben ik terug naar mijn kamer gegaan. " Katara zei het stilletjes en ging terug zitten.

" Maar hoe komen jullie in elkaars kamer? Geen enkele wacht heeft jullie je kamers zien verlaten. " Priscilla mixte haar nu ook in het gesprek.

" Dat doet er nu niet toe. Het doet er wel toe dat ik een bruine vlek op mijn nek heb staan. " De fee zei dit vlug zodat de geheime gang niet zou ontdekt worden.

" Katara, misschien kan je het helen met water? " Stelde de prins voor.

Het meisje keek opeens hoopvol en stuurde wat water uit de kan op tafel naar haar hand. Katara bracht haar hand naar haar nek en opeens gloeide het water. Wanneer de prinses haar hand wegnam was de bruine vlek verdwenen.

Voor de rest van het ontbijt zwegen Zuko en Katara.


	18. De uitnodiging

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Voor de rest van het ontbijt zwegen Zuko en Katara._

--

De zon voelde warm aan, de wind was koud en het was een lange tocht.

De berichtenhavik vloog al een paar uur, hopend dat hij zijn bestemming vlug zou bereiken om te kunnen uitrusten.

De Noordelijke luchttempel

2 tieners van 16 jaar wandelden in de tuinen van de Noordelijke luchttempel. Het meisje was even groot als de jongen en had groene kleren aan. In haar haar had ze een diadeem en haar groene ogen leken bewolkt, ze was blind. De jongen had een kaal hoofd waarop een blauwe pijl was getatoeëerd. Hij had grijze ogen en droeg oranje kleren.

Opeens keek Aang op en zag een berichtenhavik van de vuurnatie op hem afvliegen. De havik landde op zijn schouder, uitgeput van de lange reis.

" Wat schrijft hij? " Vroeg Toph nadat ze de vogel met aardsturen kon voelen.

" We zullen zo weten wat vuurheer Iroh ons schrijft. " De avatar opende de kolf en haalde het bericht eruit.

De jongeman las de brief luidop.

" Avatar Aang en Toph Bei Fong, jullie zijn uitgenodigd om het huwelijk van prins Zuko en prinses Katara bij te wonen. Hieronder vind u de uitnodiging. Het huwelijk is over 5 dagen in de Vuurnatie. Hartelijke groeten vuurheer Iroh. " Aang kon zijn ogen niet geloven.

" Wel heethoofd en Katara, waarom niet? " Zei Toph bijna lachend.

" Maar, Katara… "

" Oh, ballerina. Er is nooit wat geweest tussen jullie, waarom dan zo ontgoocheld. "

' Toph weet alles. ' Herinnerde Aang zich.

" Trouwens, moet ik nu een jurk aandoen? " Je kon de walging in haar stem opmerken.

" Ja, dat zal je. " De avatar lachte en kietelde zijn vriendin.

Nadat Toph wat aardsturing op Aang had gebruikt gingen ze naar de luchttempel om hun spullen in te pakken.

In de Vuurnatie

De dagen verliepen zonder veel problemen. Zuko sliep bij Katara of Katara sliep bij Zuko. De prins gaf haar geen zuigzoenen meer, wel nog kusjes. Katara kreeg les van Priscilla, soms werd de les geschrapt omdat de fee deze les al kende.

2 dagen voor het huwelijk kwamen Toph en Aang toe. Het weerzien was geweldig. Een dag later kwamen Sokka, Hakoda en nog mensen van de Zuiderlijke waterstam toe. Sokka probeerde te ontdekken wat er gebeurd was tussen zijn zusje en de prins. Zonder veel succes.

Katara had Sokka voor een uurtje in een pinguïn veranderd. Gelukkig was dit op haar kamer en had er niemand binnengekomen. Het voelde goed aan om weer even haar magie te kunnen gebruiken. Na Sokka's transformatie bleef hij liefst zoveel mogelijk uit haar buurt.

De dag eindigde vlugger dan Katara had gewild. Het terugzien van haar vrienden en familie had een goed effect op haar. Misschien niet voor Sokka, hij had geen zin om nog eens een pinguïn te zijn. Deze nacht sliepen Zuko en Katara niet samen. Het was beter dat ze elkaar niet zagen voor het huwelijk.

De ochtend viel en het zou een prachtige dag worden.

Priscilla trok de gordijnen van het balkon open.


	19. Het huwelijk

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Priscilla trok de gordijnen van het balkon open._

" Opstaan. Er is nog een heleboel te doen als we je willen klaar krijgen voor het huwelijk. " Zei de vrouw.

Katara kwam met moeite uit haar bed. Vandaag zou ze trouwen met Zuko.

De fee ging naar de badkamer. Na de verfrissende douche kwam ze in een handdoek naar buiten en kreeg haar trouwjurk. Het meisje trok hem aan.

De jurk was wit. Op de plaats van haar linkerborst waren honderden witte pareltjes genaaid. Katara had witte handschoenen aan die tot boven haar elleboog kwamen. De jurk golfde tot haar enkels. Witte hakjes sierden de jurk nog meer. Bovenaan had de jurk een V-hals en prachtbandjes.

Nadat Katara de jurk had aangetrokken werd haar haar gedaan. Haar bruine haar werd gegolfd en aan de linkerzijkant van haar hoofd werd een witte lotus aangebracht. Een beetje haar werd over haar rechterschouder gelegd.

Priscilla schilderde haar lippen een robijnrood en haar oogschaduw was een heel licht wit.

Katara was rond 3 uur klaar.

" Ben je klaar? " Vroeg Hakoda die de kamer binnenkwam.

" Je moeder zou trots zijn op je. " Zei haar vader nadat hij zijn dochter had gezien.

" Bedankt vader. "

Katara stond op en haakte haar arm in die van haar vader. Hakoda begeleide zijn dochter naar het altaar waar haar toekomstige man stond te wachten.

--

Zuko stond voor het altaar te wachten tot Katara binnenkwam. Toen de muziek begon te spelen draaide hij zich om. De fee werd naar het altaar begeleid door haar vader. Ze was prachtig, de jurk paste zich aan op haar curven en ook de lotus was onmiskenbaar. Zuko voelde zichzelf blozen.

Iedereen in de zaal; Sokka, Suki, Aang, Haru, Theo en nog vele anderen gaapten naar de bruid.

Hakoda liet zijn arm los en Zuko nam haar arm aan. Katara keek naar Zuko en zat neer op de kussens. De hoofdwijze van de vuursage begon met de inwijding van het huwelijk.

" Wil jij, Zuko, kroonprins van de vuurnatie, drager van Agni's bloedlijn, zoon van Vuurheer Ozai en prinses Ursa, Katara tot je wettige echtgenoot in goede en kwade tijden tot de dood jullie scheid nemen? " Zei de hoofdwijze na een tijdje.

" Ja, ik wil. " Zuko keek naar Katara wanneer hij dit zei.

" Wil jij, Katara, prinses van de Zuiderlijke waterstam, drager van Tui's bloedlijn, dochter van hoofd Hakoda en Irenja, Zuko tot je wettige echtgenoot in goede en kwade tijden tot de dood jullie scheid nemen? "

" Ja, ik wil. " Zei Katara toen ze naar Zuko keek.

" Dan verklaar ik jullie nu als man en vrouw. "

Zuko en Katara stonden op. De prins keek naar zijn vrouw en kuste haar zachtjes op de mond. De volledige zaal juichte.

Na het huwelijk begon het feest. Zuko begon samen met Katara de openingsdans.

De prins legde zijn handen op de fee haar heupen. Ze bewogen zich op de muziek. Zuko draaide het meisje rond en draaide haar terug. Na een tijdje danste nu ook iedereen. Behalve Sokka, die vond de hapjes interessanter. De vuurmeester had hier echter geen ogen naar, alles wat hij wou zien stond voor hem.

" Je bent prachtig. " Zei hij na een tijdje.

" Bedankt, jij mag er ook best zijn. " Zuko glimlachte naar de schoonheid voor hem.

Wanneer bijna iedereen naar hun vertrekken waren gegaan voor de nachtrust zag vuurheer Iroh zijn neefje met zijn vrouw vertrekken. De man glimlachte, misschien kon hij over negen maanden een klein baby'tje vasthouden.

Katara en Zuko wandelden naar zijn kamers. Wanneer ze toekwamen keek de prins naar haar. Gouden ogen en saffierblauwe versmolten in elkaar. De vuurmeester tilde de kin van de watermeester op met zijn wijsvinger. Daarna kuste hij haar zachtjes op de mond net zoals hij voor het altaar had gedaan.


	20. De aanval

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Daarna kuste hij haar zachtjes op de mond net zoals hij voor het altaar had gedaan._

--

Katara werd wakker in Zuko's armen. Ze was nog wat uitgeput van de vorige nacht. De fee kon het bijna niet geloven dat ze getrouwd was.

" Goedemorgen schat. " Zei Zuko toen hij wakker werd.

" Goedemorgen. " Katara duwde zich tegen Zuko voor meer warmte.

De vuurmeester trok zijn watermeester dichter tegen zich aan.

" En binnen 10 maanden loopt hier waarschijnlijk een kleine water- of vuurmeester rond. " De vrouw wist niet waarom ze dat zei, maar een baby zag ze wel zitten.

' Als het een meisje is, zal ze misschien ook een fee zijn. '

" Een klein gezinnetje, liefst een vuurmeester. Dan kan ik les geven terwijl jij rust. " Gaf Zuko antwoord.

" Wat is er mis met rusten? " Katara duwde speels haar elleboog in de buik van haar man.

" Laten we ons klaarmaken om te gaan eten. "

Zuko en Katara gingen samen in de douche. De prins waste de fee en de prinses waste de man. Na de douche gingen ze naar de eetzaal.

Zuko en Katara zaten tegenover elkaar en vuurheer Iroh zat aan het hoofd van de tafel met Priscilla tegenover hem.

" En wanneer kan ik een klein baby'tje vasthouden? " Vroeg Iroh opeens.

Zuko spuugde zijn water uit, dit belande allemaal op Priscilla.

" Aaaah, prins Zuko. Ik heb u nog zo geleerd om nooit je drank over iemand uit te spugen. " Riep Priscilla tegen de prins.

Katara lachte eerst en waterstuurde daarna het water uit Priscilla's kleren. De draak van het Westen lachte ook.

" U zal toch nog 9 tot 12 maanden geduld moeten hebben, vuurheer Iroh. " Beantwoorde de fee de vraag van de man.

" 9 tot 12 maanden? Waarom wachten we niet eerst een paar jaar? " Vroeg Zuko.

" Zuko, het kan zijn dat er binnen 9 maanden al een baby zal zijn en ik ga geen jaar wachten voor ik beval van een klein schattig kindje. Trouwens je hebt zelf gezegd dat je een vuurmeester wou opleiden. "

's Middags ging Katara wandelen op de weiden. Zuko bleef in het paleis, maar kon op zijn waarschijnlijk zwangere vrouw letten via het raam. Het raam gaf uitzicht op de volledige Vuurnatie, dus ook de weiden.

De prinses wandelde rustig tussen de komodorhinos. 2 mannen zaten verscholen tussen struiken, ze keken naar de vrouw. Eén van de mannen haalde een fluit uit en speelde een rare melodie.

Zonder dat Katara het besefte werd één van de rhinos beïnvloed door de melodie. Het dier trappelde met zijn poten en zette een aanval in op de prinses. Net op tijd hoorde de vrouw het dier op haar afstormen. De watermeester ontweek de aanval nipt. De komodorhino maakte zich klaar voor een nieuwe aanval. Katara voelde nergens water in de omgeving. Niemand kon haar zien en niemand kon haar hulp bieden, de fee besefte dat ze vlug iets moest doen.

' Ik heb geen andere keuze, tijd om te transformeren. ' Dacht Katara.

" Katara, watermagico. " Riep ze vlug.

Er liep een elektrische schok langs haar ruggengraat. Haar haarrekker verdween, waardoor haar haar openviel. Haar kleren veranderden en werden glitterend blauwgroen. De schoenen werden sandalen. Vanaf de sandaal kroop een lint naar boven om haar been. Daarna verschenen haar vleugels.

Katara vloog in de lucht en gebruikte een spreuk die de komodorhino kalm maakte. Daarna vloog ze naar de struiken waar de 2 mannen zaten.

" Vanuit de lucht kan je beter zien. "

De mannen keken naar elkaar en voor ze nog maar konden weglopen waren ze verlamd.

" Katara, je bent dat meisje uit mijn droom. " Zei Zuko.

Toen Zuko de komodorhino zag aanvallen was hij naar de weide gelopen. De wachters die waren meegekomen brachten de mannen naar de kerkers onder het paleis.

" Zuko, ik denk dat het tijd is dat je weet wat er in Feana word aangeleerd. Maar laten we daarvoor eerst naar mijn kamer gaan. "

Katara wandelde naar Zuko en duwde zijn rug tegen haar aan. Daarna vlogen ze in de lucht richting het paleis. Katara's balkondeur stond open en zo kon de fee gewoon naar binnen vliegen. Nadat ze Zuko weer op de grond had geplaatst transformeerde ze terug naar haar normale vorm.

" Zuko, ik ben een fee. Feana is een school voor hele speciale meisjes ,namelijk feeën. Je word er magie aangeleerd en ook lessen in tafeletiquette. Daarom dat ik tegen pikant eten kan en soms geen les hoef te volgen omdat ik dit allemaal heb geleerd. Ik kan alles met magie. "

Katara richtte haar hand naar Zuko en opeens had hij een blauwe T-shirt aan in plaats van een rode.

" Ik ben blij dat je de waarheid hebt gezegd. En inderdaad ik zou het zien, horen of ondervinden. Wel, ik ben blij dat ik het heb gezien. Misschien heeft Sokka geluk dat hij maar 2 maanden kon geplaagd worden met jou magie. "

" Dus, je bent niet boos of verbaasd? " Vroeg Katara verbaasd.

" Nee, vroeger wou ik dat ik magie had. Dan speelde ik zo'n spelletjes met mijn moeder. Maar toen ik 7 was stopte ik me zo te spelen. Ik bleef er wel in geloven. "

" Bedankt Zuko, dat je het op die manier opneemt. " Katara liep naar Zuko en omhelsde hem.

" Geen probleem, zolang ik maar niet je slachtoffer ben mag je altijd magie gebruiken. " Zuko omhelsde Katara nu ook.


	21. Sayuka

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

" _Geen probleem, zolang ik maar niet je slachtoffer ben mag je altijd magie gebruiken. " Zuko omhelsde Katara nu ook._

--

Priscilla en Iroh keken naar Zuko die voortdurend heen en weer liep.

" Waarom duurt het zolang? " Zei Zuko.

" Rustig prins Zuko, je moeder nam dubbel zoveel tijd met jou. " Iroh probeerde Zuko iets rustiger te maken.

Opeens kwam er één van de paleishelers de kamer binnen.

" Eindelijk. " Zei de prins.

Zuko liep naar de kamer waar Katara was. Toen hij binnenkwam hoorde hij een baby huilen. In Katara's armen lag een klein meisje.

" Is ze niet prachtig? " Vroeg de fee toen ze haar man zag.

" Ja, onze kleine Sayuka. " Zuko kwam naar het bed en nam zijn dochter in zijn armen.

Het meisje had zwart haar, gouden ogen met een blauwe schijn en een huidskleur die ietsje donkerder dan die van haar vader was.

Iroh kwam nu de kamer binnen en zag het dochtertje van Katara en zijn neef.

" Hoe heet ze? " Iroh nam het meisje in zijn armen.

" Sayuka. " Zei de prins die naast zijn vrouw op het bed zat.

" Een prachtige naam. " Zei Priscilla die naar het kleine prinsesje keek.

Opeens moest Sayuka niezen. Het gevolg was dat Iroh's baard in brand stond. Zuko nam vlug Sayuka zodat de draak van het Westen het vuur kon doven. Katara en Priscilla moesten beiden lachen.

" Dus ze is een vuurmeester. " Zei Zuko.

" Ja, maar ze is ook een fee. " Voegde Katara eraan toe.

" Geen probleem, zolang ik maar een vuurmeester kan trainen. "

De fee glimlachte naar haar man.

--

De tweejarige Sayuka zat op haar moeders schoot. Zuko kwam zijn slaapkamer binnen en zag zijn vrouw en dochter op zijn bed zitten.

" Mijn gezinnetje. " Zuko kuste Katara en streelde Sayuka over haar hoofdje.

" Ja, maar Zuko. Ik moet je iets vertellen. " Zuko zag de ernstige blik in haar ogen.

" Zeg maar. "

" Ons gezinnetje zal uitbreiden. "

" Wat? Maar dat is fantastisch nieuws. "

De prins stond op, nam Sayuka op en smeet haar in de lucht om haar dan weer op te vangen. Het meisje schaterde het uit.

" Papa, ikke wil knuffel. " Zei het prinsesje.

De vuurmeester knuffelde zijn dochter en knuffelde daarna zijn zwangere vrouw.


	22. Kuzon

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_De vuurmeester knuffelde zijn dochter en knuffelde daarna zijn zwangere vrouw._

--

" Papa, wat is er? " Vroeg de drie jaar jonge Sayuka.

Zuko stopte met heen en weer te wandelen. De prins pakte zijn dochter op en knuffelde haar. Het prinsesje knuffelde haar vader terug.

" Vandaag krijg je een zusje of broertje. " Zei de man.

" Dan ikke wil broertje. "

" Waarom een broertje? "

" Dan ikke kan vuursturen met hem in training. "

" Nog 2 jaar geduld. Dan zal ik je vuursturen leren. "

Zuko besefte niet dat er een paleisheler de kamer was binnengekomen.

" Euhm… Prins Zuko? " Zei de man aarzelend.

De prins draaide zich om en zag de paleisheler.

" Bedankt. "

Zuko liep met Sayuka naar Katara's kamer. De fee zat op bed met een klein kindje in haar armen. De vrouw keek op en zag haar man en dochtertje.

" Dit is Kuzon. " Zei de prinses vooral naar haar dochtertje gericht.

" Een vuurmeester? " Vroeg Sayuka.

" Nee. Het water om hem mee af te spoelen begon opeens te zweven. "

Zuko lachte toen hij dat hoorde.

" Kuzon is klein. " Zei Sayuka.

" Jij was ook zo klein hoor. " Zuko nam zijn dochtertje op de arm en kuste zijn vrouw op de mond.

Kuzon had bruin haar en blauwe ogen met een gouden vlekje in zijn linkeroog. Ook zijn huidskleur was wat donkerder dan van zijn vader.

Iroh kwam binnen met Priscilla.

" Prinses Sayuka, het is tijd voor uw lessen. " Zei de vrouw.

" Pah, weeral vorkjes op een rij leggen. " Sayuka liep toch naar de vrouw.

" Laat me raden. Een watermeester. " Gokte vuurheer Iroh toen ze alleen in de kamer waren.

" Ja, maar ik ben er zeker van dat u dit heeft gevraagd aan de paleishelers. " Zei Zuko tegen zijn oom.

Iroh trok een onschuldig gezicht. Kuzon lag te slapen in zijn moeders armen.


	23. Vuurheer Zuko

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Iroh trok een onschuldig gezicht. Kuzon lag te slapen in zijn moeders armen._

--

" Tijd om je klaar te maken prinses Sayuka. " Zei één van de vele serveuses.

Het zeven jaar jonge meisje ging naar haar kamer en werd aangekleed door Priscilla.

Sayuka werd in het wit gekleed, ook Kuzon, Katara en Zuko werden in het wit gekleed.

Vandaag was Zuko's kroning tot vuurheer. Iroh vond dat hij lang genoeg op de troon had gezeten en het nu Zuko's beurt was.

--

Sayuka en Kuzon zaten gehurkt naast elkaar aan de rand van het platform. Zuko stond vooraan met naast hem Katara.

" Vandaag vieren wij de komst van een nieuwe vuurheer. Zuko, kroonprins van de vuurnatie, drager van Agni's bloedlijn, zoon van Vuurheer Ozai en prinses Ursa. " De vuurwijze plaatste het kroonsymbool op Zuko's hoofd.

Een andere vuurwijze plaatste het kroonsymbool voor de vuurvrouw op Katara's hoofd. Daarna boog iedereen in de Vuurnatie. Een volledig wit veld want iedereen was in het wit gekleed.

Na de ceremonie gingen de nieuwe vuurheer en zijn familie naar het feest. Alle nobele heren en dames van de Vuurnatie waren uitgenodigd. Ook avatar Aang en de Zuiderlijke waterstam. Zoals gewoonlijk stond Sokka bij de hapjes. Alle anderen dansten.

" Katara, gefeliciteerd, met de kroning en je twee prachtige kinderen. " Zei Aang tegen de fee.

" Bedankt Aang. Sayuka is een natuurtalent vuursturen en Kuzon is een beginnend watermeester. Trouwens hoe gaat het nu met je vrouw? "

" Toph? Alles goed ze is soms wel irritant vooral nu ze zwanger is maar dat hoort erbij denk ik. "

" Katara was nooit irritant toen ze zwanger was. Misschien doet ze irritant omdat ze denkt dat je denkt dat het zo hoort. " Zuko mengde zich nu ook in het gesprek.

" Papa, kijk wat ik kan. "

Sayuka stond in het midden van de zaal. Iedereen was gestopt om te kijken naar de prinses.

Het meisje boog door haar knieën en kwam weer recht. Daarna bracht ze haar armen samen. Wanneer ze haar armen stootte vormde er zich een vuurstoot. Sayuka gaf een optreden. Dit eindigde met vonkende sterretjes die in de lucht vlogen.

Iedereen klapte in hun handen voor het prachtige optreden.

" Waarom is ze nou net een natuurtalent vuursturen? " Zei Kuzon die beteuterd naar zijn zus keek.

" Jij bent ook een zeer goede watermeester. Trouwens ben je niet blij om hetzelfde element als mij te hebben? " Vroeg Katara aan haar zoontje.

" Jawel, dank je mama. " Kuzon liep naar zijn moeder en knuffelde haar.


	24. Feana

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

" _Jawel, dank je mama. " Kuzon liep naar zijn moeder en knuffelde haar._

--

" Sayuka, kan je even stoppen? " Vroeg Katara die de trainingsplaats was binnengekomen.

Sayuka was nu 15 jaar en uitgegroeid tot een prachtige jongedame.

" Ja, moeder. " De prinses werkte haar bliksem af en kwam naar haar moeder.

" Sayuka, je bent nu 15 jaar. Op deze leeftijd ontdekte ik dat ik een fee ben. Jij bent ook een fee. Je zal voor 3 jaar naar Feana gaan, dit is een school voor feeën. Iedere keer 10 maanden les en dan 2 maanden vakantie om terug naar huis te komen. Als je je magie volledig beheerst kan je grootse dingen doen. "

" Een fee? Ik? "

' Ik kan het niet geloven. Ik ben een fee, een specifiek persoon die alles kan dankzij magie. Ik denk dat Kuzon beter zich kan verstoppen éénmaal ik magie gemeesterd heb. ' Dacht Sayuka.

" Dat meent u niet moeder. Als ze een fee is, dan moet ik haar voor altijd ontwijken. " Zei Kuzon die dit gesprek had gehoord.

" Oom Sokka had het ook niet graag, maar kijk eens wie hij nu is: het hoofd van de Zuiderlijke waterstam. "

" Jij kan maar beter weglopen. " Zei de prinses tegen haar broer nadat hun moeder weg was.

--

" Sayuka, je moet ons beloven dat je niemand zal zeggen dat je van de planeet aarde bent. De aarde met vuurmeesters, aardmeesters, watermeesters, luchtmeesters en de avatar worden als een mythe gezien in Magençia. " Zei vuurheer Zuko tegen zijn dochter.

" Dus je zegt niemand dat je van de aarde bent en ook niet dat je vader de vuurheer is en dat jij dus een prinses bent. Je mag niemand laten weten dat jij een vuurmeester bent. Je magiekern zijn drakenvlammen, geen gewoon vuur. Je kan dus zogezegd niet vuursturen. " Vervolgde vuurvrouw Katara.

" Ja, vader, moeder, ik beloof dat ik niets van dit zal zeggen. "

--

Sayuka had een rode rok aan en een rood haltertopje. Op haar heupen lag een gouden riem in de vorm van een draak. Haar schoenen waren bruine botjes die tot haar knieën kwamen.

" Wauw, dit is prachtig. " Zei de prinses toen ze Feana zag.

Toen ze de school binnenstapte zag ze een strenge vrouw staan die de namen van de meisjes afriep.

" Prinses Tina van Calista. " Er kwam een meisje naar voren die volledig in het oranje gekleed was.

" Ja, mevrouw. " Het meisje mocht doorlopen.

" Illa van Zenit. " Een ander meisje kwam naar voren en mocht doorlopen.

" Sayuka van Fierst. "

" Ja mevrouw. " Zei Sayuka.

Gelukkig had haar moeder een andere planeet voor haar opgegeven.

De vrouw keek naar Sayuka en liet haar toen door.

--

" Dus dit is mijn kamer. Even zien wie mijn kamergenoten zijn. " Mompelde Sayuka tegen zichzelf.

' Tina van Calista, Illa van Zenit, Solana van Anodes, Rosa van Therus. We zullen wel vrienden worden. '

Sayuka opende de deur en zag dat haar kamergenoten al binnen waren.

" Jij moet Sayuka van Fierst zijn. " Zei een meisje volledig in het oranje.

" Uh, ja. En jij bent? "

" Prinses Tina van Calista. "

" Leuk je te ontmoeten prinses Tina. "

" Kom jij helemaal van Fierst. Dat is een heel eind. " Zei een meisje die vooral paars aan had.

" Wel, ja. "

Nadat Sayuka was voorgesteld met haar kamergenoten gingen ze gaan eten.

Tina's magiekern was de zon, Illa's was technologie, Solana's was muziekinstrumenten en Rosa's was planten.

Samen richten ze een clubje op: Dragongirls.


	25. Destrox

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

_Samen richten ze een clubje op: Dragongirls._

--

" Laten we gaan shoppen. " Zei Tina.

" Shoppen? Is dit echt het enige waar jij aan kan denken? " Vroeg Sayuka.

" Ja, en natuurlijk ook aan jongens. Komaan Sayuka een meisje zoals jij moet toch wel een vriendje hebben. Hé. "

" Laten we naar stad gaan, maar niet shoppen. " Stelde Illa voor.

" Waar wachten we op? " Riepen Rosa, Solana en Sayuka in koor.

--

De Dragongirls stapten uit de bus.

" Wauw, alle kleuren zijn door elkaar gemengd. " Zei Sayuka verwonderd.

" Dan ben je niet veel gewend. " Zei Illa.

" Jawel hoor, maar bij mij thuis is het allemaal rood, zwart en goud. Maar dankzij mijn moeder vindt je ook blauw terug sinds zij een wa- Nee, laat maar. "

" Sinds je moeder een wat is? " Vroegen ze allemaal in koor.

" Sinds mijn moeders lievelingskleur oceaanblauw is. " Probeerde Sayuka vlug.

" Oceaanblauw? Dan moet het wel raar zijn. Maar ik dacht dat Fierst nooit blauwe kleuren had. " Zei Illa.

De Dragongirls gingen naar een cafeetje en bestelden een drankje. Sayuka was de enige die Sparkles vroeg. Sparkles is een zeer pikante drank en alleen de stoerste jongeren kunnen het drinken.

" Sparkles? Weet je het zeker? " Vroeg Solana.

" Waarom niet? Ik ben pikant gewend. " Sayuka nam een slok.

Solana en Rosa keken ongelovig toe. Het meisje had helemaal geen last van de pikante drank. Daarna begonnen de anderen ook met hun drank.

Opeens kwam er een ijsstorm op de meisjes af. Sayuka werd in het ijs ingevroren, ze had alleen haar hoofd nog vrij. De prinses deed moeite om haar niet uit het ijs te vuursturen. De andere Dragongirls die dit hadden gezien transformeerden meteen om aan te vallen.

Solana en Illa werden meteen gehypnotiseerd door Seduxia, een hypnoseheks. Tina vocht daarna met Seduxia terwijl Rosa werd aangevallen door Callora, een stormheks.

Destiny, een ijsheks kwam naar voren.

" Ik hoorde dat jij de drakenvlammen als magiekern bezit. "

" Ja, dat is waar. " Beantwoorde Sayuka.

" Wel, niet voor lang meer. De drakenvlammen zijn de sterkste magiekern van heel Magençia. Ze worden van ons en dan zullen wij heersen. "

" Wie zijn jullie? " Vroeg Sayuka nu.

" Wij zijn zussen; Destiny, Seduxia en Callora. Beter gekend als de Destrox. " Beantwoorde Destiny de vraag van de prinses.

Sayuka kon zich niet meer beheersen en brak het ijs door haar lichaamstemperatuur te verhogen. Destiny keek verbaasd naar het meisje.

" Hoe kan jij uit het ijs? " Vroeg ze verbaasd.

Opeens viel Destiny in de grond. De heks was door een spreuk geraakt. Callora stopte met vechten en liep naar haar zus, hetzelfde deed Seduxia.

Iedereen keek naar de persoon die had aangevallen. Sayuka kon haar ogen niet geloven.

" Sayuka kan uit het ijs omdat ze een vuurmeester is. " Zei Katara rustig.

" Moeder, wat doet u hier? " Vroeg Sayuka verbaasd.

" Een moeder weet altijd wanneer haar dochter hulp nodig heeft, trouwens ik was toch juist in de beurt. "

Destiny stond op en staarde ongelovig naar haar aanvalster.

" Maar als ze een vuurmeester is, wie is dan haar vader of wat voor magie heeft u gebruikt om haar daarin te veranderen. " Zei Destiny woedend.

" Sayuka's vader, mijn man is vuurheer Zuko. Zuko is een vuurmeester, ik ben een watermeester. "

" Dat kan niet. Dat vuurheer-gedoe, vuursturen en watersturen zijn allemaal een mythe. " Zei Seduxia die voor haar zus opkwam.

" Nee, vele mensen zeggen dat, maar het is niet waar. De Aarde bestaat echt, met alle vier de elementen. " Zei Sayuka nu.

" Waarom heb je dat nooit gezegd. " Vroeg Solana.

" Omdat ik dat belooft had aan mijn ouders. "

" Inderdaad, en als de Destrox het slechte pad opgaan, dan zorg ik persoonlijk voor dat ze in de magische gevangenis terechtkomen. " Zei Katara met een blik op Seduxia.

" Hmph. " Zeiden de Destrox in koor, daarna verdwenen ze.

" Zo, ik hoop dat jullie nog een gezellige dag hebben. " Katara stond op het punt te verdwijnen, toen ze door haar dochter omhelst werd.

" Dragongirls, vanaf nu zijn jullie allen van harte welkom in de Vuurnatie op Aarde. " De watermeester werd nu door de volledige groep platgedrukt.


	26. Bloopers

Bloopers

**Bloopers**

Na 5 minuten teleporteerde Katara zich naar de hut waar haar vader haar wou spreken. Het meisje keek op.

'Vreemd er zijn toch geen bomen op de- Oeps verkeerd geland.'

--

" Ja, binnen 2 dagen komt een vuurnatieschip. Je zal binnen 2 weken getrouwd zijn met prins Zuko. "

" Vader dat kan je me niet aandoen, ik bedoel dat Zuko niet eens weet dat ik een fee ben. "

" Daarom zal het nog moeilijker zijn om het liefst zolang mogelijk geheim te houden. "

" Heeft Zuko mij gekozen? "

" Neen, dat heeft de scriptwriter gedaan. " Hakoda bracht zijn hand naar zijn mond. " Verkeerd antwoord. "

--

" Ja, ik heb de brief al naar haar familie gezonden. Er is geen weg terug. "

" En wie is het oom? Waarom vraag ik dit, ik weet het toch al, stom script. "

--

" Goed bedankt voor de informatie oom. "

Zuko stond recht en verliet de troonzaal.

' Ik zal uitvinden waar ze die 10 maanden zit ' dacht hij.

" Dat zal dan heel moeilijk worden, want ik bepaal hoe dit verhaal zal aflopen. " Ik kom naar Zuko toe.

" Vergeet het. Ik ga niet wachten tot ze zwanger is. "

--

" Kijk, een sjip! " riep een klein meisje van 5 jaar oud.

" Nee, je moet zeggen: Kijk, een schip! " Verbetert haar moeder.

" Waarom moet ik altijd met amateurs werken? " Diepe zucht (van mezelf).

--

Na een uurtje legde het schip in de haven aan. Zuko kwam als eerste uit het schip.

' Net als de eerste keer, alleen komt hij nu niet voor de avatar en heeft hij die idiote helm niet aan. ' dacht Katara.

De fee had een jurk aangetrokken die ze in Magençia had gekocht.

Zuko kwam naar voren en draaide zich naar Hakoda.

" Is het hier altijd zo koud? " Vroeg Zuko.

--

Sokka's bord lag propvol en toch probeerde de krijger nog meer op zijn bord te krijgen.

De prins keek ongelovig toe. In die 4 jaar was Sokka nog gulziger geworden dan hij al was. Sokka nam een hap en verslikte zich, hij nam vlug water om te drinken.

" Pah, Katara dit is niet grappig. Ik wou water geen olie. "

--

" Je weet wat ik bedoel, we gaan trouwen met elkaar. En ik weet niet eens wat er in die 10 maanden gebeurd wanneer jij afwezig bent. "

" Dat is voorbij, dus vind ik niet dat ik daar dan ook maar enige uitleg moet bij geven. "

" Katara- "

" Nee, Zuko. Wat er in die 10 maanden gebeurde gaat je niets aan! " Zuko voelde zich raar, toen hij naar zichzelf keek zag hij dat hij een pinguïn was.

--

" Goed, dat zal ik wel onderzoeken. Ik ga naar bed. "

" Een prins heeft zijn slaap nodig. "

" Ja. " Zuko liep naar de deur richting de hal.

" Vergeet u niet de laatste zin? "

--

Katara was in slaap gevallen.

_Op de grond lagen honderden gesneuvelde soldaten. De volledige omgeving was rood, zwart en goud. Behalve voor 6 personen; de avatar in oranje en geel, Toph, Haru en Theo in groen, Katara en Sokka in blauw en de graaf in blauw en rood. Zuko was in het rood._

_Aang vocht met vuurheer Ozai. Vuur raakte vuur, steen, water of lucht._

_Zuko, Katara, Toph en Haru vochten tegen vuurmeesters. Sokka, Theo en de graaf vochten tegen vuurnatiesoldaten._

" _Blauw is toch zo'n lelijke kleur. " Azula scheidde de positieve en negatieve energie. Nog even en Sokka zou door bliksem geraakt worden, als Azula juist zou mikken._

" _Vergeet het Azula. " Een gewone vlam raakte haar in haar dij._

_Azula draaide zich om._

" _Nee maar, Zuzu. Je bent een verrader, een ex-prins en je durft je zus niet eens in de rug aanvallen. "_

" _Iemand in de rug aanvallen is laf Azula. " Zuko maakte 2 vuurballen in zijn hand._

" _Oh. En jij bent dus geen lafaard. Natuurlijk vermoede ik dit al van jou. Je bent zwak, hulpeloos zonder moeder en oom Iroh en totaal geen natuurtalent zoals ik ben. Ik ben gelukkig geboren, jij had geluk geboren te zijn en nu zal ik ervoor zorgen dat je zelfs geen geluk zult hebben in de geesteswereld. "_

_Azula maakte opnieuw bliksem, maar ze draaide zich weer naar Sokka. Zuko smeet de 2 vuurballen die hij nog steeds in zijn hand had naar Azula. De 2 vuurballen vlogen voorbij haar gezicht, waardoor haar haar verschroeide. Azula draaide zich om._

" _Nu ben je te ver gegaan broertje! " Schreeuwde Azula het uit._

_Azula werkte haar bliksemaanval af en richtte die op haar broer. Zuko kon net ontwijken en smeet een vuurbal, gevolgd door een vuurstroom naar zijn zus. Azula ontweek de vuurbal, maar werd geraakt door de vuurstroom. Het meisje viel in de grond._

" _Nu zie je zelf wie er zwak is Azula. Jij mag dan wel een natuurtalent zijn, je hebt totaal geen verstand van vriendschap, liefde of respect. Misschien kunnen de geesten je geluk gunnen want- " Zuko wandelde naar zijn zus, greep haar bij de kraag en trok haar in de lucht._

_Katara wandelde naar voren en nam Zuko's hand. Hij had een formeel uniform aan, zijzelf een witte jurk. Voor hen stond het altaar._

" Katara word wakker. Droom je fantasieën wanneer je wilt, maar niet wanneer we een scène maken. " Ik schud haar uit dromenland.

--

Zonder dat Zuko het besefte kwam zijn lichaam dichter bij Katara tot ze elkaar bijna raakten. Nog steeds keken ze in elkaars ogen. De prins kwam met zijn gezicht dichter bij dat van Katara. Het was net alsof het meisje in een trance was beland. Ze wist heel goed wat Zuko zou doen en toch bleef ze staan. Zuko's lippen waren nu niet ver van Katara's lippen.

Katara's hand kwam uit het niets, Zuko gezicht draaide opzij door de kracht van de slag.

" Ik ga jou echt niet kussen. " De fee plaatste haar handen op haar heupen.

--

" Hotbessen? " Vroeg Katara toen ze de schaal zag.

" Ik dacht dat je die wel lust. "

" Dat heb je dan heel goed gedacht. "

Zuko plaatste de schaal op het kastje naast het bed en nam een bes. Hij ging naast Katara zitten. Katara merkte meteen wat Zuko wou doen en offerde geen protest toen hij haar een paar bessen te eten gaf. Opeens nam de prins een bes tussen zijn lippen. Katara bracht haar mond naar zijn mond, net voor ze hem kuste begon ze te lachen.

" Wat? Wat is er zo grappig? " Vroeg Zuko nadat hij de bes had ingeslikt.

" Jouw gezicht met die bes in je mond. " Katara lachte voor een halfuur.

Ik probeerde alles om haar uit de slappe lach te krijgen, deze scène moest vandaag nog klaar zijn. Stik nog 5 minuten.

--

Ze kropen beiden onder de rode en blauwe lakens om neer te ploffen op de dikke kussens. Zuko ademde diep in en de lampen dimden. Dan nam de prins zijn geliefde in zijn armen. De vuurmeester rook aan Katara's haar.

" Hé, je hebt je haar niet gewassen, ik ruik de cameliabloesem niet. "

--

Katara keek rondom haar naar de ontvangsttuin waar ze in stonden. De tuin had een fontein in het midden met daar rond firewings. Firewings zijn rode bloemen waarvan hun blaadjes in een punt eindigen en als je erbovenop zou kijken dan zie je een hart. In de fontein waren 2 draken uitgehouwen. Uit hun bek spoot er water. Aan de muren groeit er klimop waar af en toe roze bloemetjes uitkomen. Ook is er een vijver waar schildeendjes in rond zwemmen.

" Hé, ik tel maar 5 schildeendjes, waar is de zesde? " Vroeg de fee.

" Oom Iroh eet graag speciale gerechten. " Het meisje draaide zich ongelovig om en keek naar Zuko.

De prins glimlachte en wees naar haar schouder.

" Hoe komt die hier? " Het schildeendje zat volledig in balans op haar schouder.

--

De slaapkamer had een bed die gevuld kon worden met 5 personen en er zou nog plaats over zijn. Het bed had blauwe lakens en kussens. Een raam die leidde tot een balkon gaf zicht op de zee en de stad. Het tapijt bestond uit vele blauwe kleuren alsof je op de zee wandelde.

Priscilla wandelde haar slaapkamer binnen en viel in het tapijt dat blijkbaar in echt water was veranderd.

" Katara, dat is niet grappig. "

--

" Je krijgt 10 minuten om je te wassen en 5 om je af te drogen. "

Katara werd in de badkamer geduwd. Ze sloot de deur en draaide zich om.

" Wat doe jij hier? " Riepen Zuko en Katara beiden uit.

" Een bad nemen om me om te kleden. " Zeiden ze weer gelijktijdig.

Daarna lachten ze allebei.

--

" Goed dan. Ik was bij Katara. " Zuko vermeed oogcontact met zijn oom.

" Je was bij Katara, je bedoelt dat jullie 2 hebben samen geslapen. "

" Ja, vuurheer Iroh wij hebben samen geslapen. " Beantwoorde Katara vlug.

" Dus er komt een baby. " Iroh klapte enthousiast in zijn handen.

" Wat? Nee, oom. We hebben alleen samen geslapen, niet…dat. " Katara was nu helemaal rood aangelopen en Zuko zag er ook al als een tomaat uit.

--

Nadat Zuko afscheid had genomen van Katara ging hij naar zijn kamers Toen hij zijn badkamer binnenkwam kleedde hij zich om en zocht naar één van de vele geheime hangen die in het paleis verborgen waren. Eindelijk vond hij de juiste gang. Na een 5-tal minuutjes wandelen bereikte hij Katara's kamer.

" Katara, ben je wakker? " Hij kwam naar haar bed en streelde haar haar.

" Wacht even, Katara heeft geen blond haar. "

Ik was zo moe van de scènes dat ik in slaap was gevallen, sorry Zuko normaal moest Katara hier liggen.

--

Katara en Zuko wandelden naar zijn kamers. Wanneer ze toekwamen keek de prins naar haar. Gouden ogen en saffierblauwe versmolten in elkaar. De vuurmeester tilde de kin van de watermeester op met zijn wijsvinger. Daarna kuste hij haar zachtjes op de mond net zoals hij voor het altaar had gedaan.

" Verder ga ik niet. " Zei Katara na de kus.

" Waarom niet? " Vroeg de prins.

" Dit staat echt niet in mijn contract. "

--

" Bedankt Zuko, dat je het op die manier opneemt. " Katara liep naar Zuko en omhelsde hem.

" Geen probleem, zolang ik maar niet je slachtoffer ben mag je altijd magie gebruiken. " Zuko omhelsde Katara nu ook.

" Oeps, sorry. " De fee keek naar de kikker.

--

" Vandaag krijg je een zusje of broertje. " Zei de man.

" Dan ikke wil broertje. "

" Waarom een broertje? "

" Dan ikke kan vuursturen met hem in training. En misschien verbranden met opzet. "

" Sayuka! Je bent niet zoals mijn zus, doe normaal ja. "

--

Kuzon had bruin haar en blauwe ogen met een gouden vlekje in zijn linkeroog. Ook zijn huidskleur was wat donkerder dan van zijn vader.

" Hé, wacht eens. Deze baby heeft bruine ogen, ik zei nog zo: blauwe ogen en een gouden vlekje in zijn rechteroog. " Weeral een mislukte scène. (hele diepe zucht)

--

Het meisje boog door haar knieën en kwam weer recht. Daarna bracht ze haar armen samen. Wanneer ze haar armen stootte vormde er zich een vuurstoot. Sayuka gaf een optreden. Dit eindigde met Kuzon die vlug in de vijver sprong, waarom moest zijn zus hem altijd in brand steken?

--

" Laten we gaan shoppen. " Zei Tina.

" Shoppen? Is dit echt het enige waar jij aan kan denken? " Vroeg Sayuka.

" Ja, en natuurlijk ook aan jongens. Komaan Sayuka een meisje zoals jij moet toch wel een vriendje hebben. Hé. "

" Ja, Jordan is een echte loverboy. "

" Sayuka, niet van het script afwijken. Na de opnames mag je zoveel over die zogenaamde loverboy vertellen als je maar wilt. " Weeral diepe zucht.

' Amateurs, ze krijgen me nog eens in mijn graf. '

--

**Ik weet dat het een tijdje heeft geduurd voor ik weer postte, maar ik had een heleboel schoolwerk te doen.**

**Dit is dan het einde van mijn verhaal, ik hoop dat je de bloopers leuk vond. Maar ik meen het echt amateurs, ze krijgen me nog eens in mijn graf.**


End file.
